Pretend, or More
by edwardemmetjasper-love
Summary: Bella'a a new girl at FHS, she meets Alice first and Alice invited Bella to her lunch table to meet Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Edward. What happened when Emmett sets up Edward and Bella. That darn Emmet ; All-Human suck at summarys, give it a chance.
1. Wow, CullensAmazing

**A/N Hey guys umm just to let you know this is my second story I hope you like it review please to let me know to continue or not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ok!**

* * *

I hate when I have to move schools. It's so hard to make friends, and I almost never fit in. Today I attend my first day at Forks High School. Before Forks I lived in Arizona, it was nice and all, but I never fit in. Every one was tan, when me, well lets just say I only burn never tan. That's the only reason I liked moving to Forks, everyone will have a pale completion.

I was finished getting ready when I heard Charlie, my dad, call up to me "Bells, it's getting late you better be on your way." "Thanks dad" was my simple reply.

I'm a plain kind of girl, brown hair, brown eyes, simple body, and straight hair. So naturally, I was surprised when people were actually talking to me when I arrived at school. By third period I already knew Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and _Lauren_.

Third period was my favorite so far. When I walked in a pixie type girl came up to me. She looked like she was dancing, she had much grace, when she was walking up to me. When we were introduced to each other, I found out her name was Alice Cullen.

Alice has three adopted brothers and a sister. I think she said their names were Jasper, her boyfriend, Emmett, her big bear of a brother, Rosalie, Emmett's girl friend, and Edward, he was single and wanted to set us up.

That leads me to the here and now, Alice and I were walking to lunch. She insisted that I sit with her and her family.

"Alice! What if they don't like me?" I whined. "Oh shut it Bella, They'll love you. Look I'll tell you exactly what will happen." We were now in front of the cafeteria doors."One, I'll go in and introduce you to everyone. Emmett will be the first one to get over the shock." "Shock?" I interrupted. "The shock will be because we have never brought anyone to our lunch table before, besides family."

She looked at me to gauge my reaction but I could only stand there. "OK so as I was saying, Emmett will be the first one, he'll come up to you and give you a bear hug, you wont be able to breath." I had to laugh a little because that's how she described him."Then it will be Rosalie she'll size you up and give you a wide smile, but won't speak to you. Don't worry about that one she does it to everyone new that she meets." By now we were in the lunch line and I was eager to meet them. "Jasper will be next, he's very shy so all that will happen is that he will say a small 'hi' and shake your hand."

We were walking to her table now but I was watching my feet so I did not stumble and embarrass my self on my first day. "Now there's Edward, he'll have a wide smile and that won't leave his face. He'll get up and walk over to you introduce himself and offer his hand." She let out a loud squeal as we neared her table, that was the first time I looked at the Cullens.

The first one was a blond haired boy with amazing blue eyes, he looked tall I would guess about 6'2 or so. I guess that was Jasper because immediately Alice ran into his open arms. The next person seated at the table would be Rosalie, I knew this because she was Alice's only sister. She was beautiful, long blond hair blue eyes, and a awesome frame, I felt a stab on my ego just looking at her. The next I was guessing was Emmett he had a big goofy grin on his that made him look like a little boy on Christmas. Anyway Emmett was cut with curly hair and dimples, any girl would go for him, but he wasn't my type.

And last but definitely not least was Edward Cullen. He was gorgeous!! Amazing emerald green eyes, and bronze sex hair. He was wearing a tight dark green shirt that made his muscles well seen. Don't forget his lips, Oh god his lips were........ wow full and just the right shade of pink and pulled up into a cute crocked grin.

"Bella, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward!" Alice said and brang me out of my daze. I could only blush and looked down, until I was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett shouted as he swung me around smiling the whole time. There was an air about him that just screamed big brother. I was laughing hysterically by the time he put me down."Hi Emmett" I said with a big grin.

Out of the corner of my eye I did see Rose sizing me up but not in a mean way. She let a wide grin play on her lips. As I turned around I saw Jasper hold out his hand. "Hello Bella, My names Jasper Cullen." He said with a southern accent. I took his hand for a small shake.

I could feel Edward's eyes on my back, so I slowly turned to meet him. What I wasn't suspecting is how close he was. We were about a foot apart when I turned fully around, I had to gasp at this.

"Hello Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you." A velvet voice said. It took me a total of two seconds to realize it was Edward.

"Hello Edward." Was my squeak of a reply.

He held out his had for me to take, and I did with out much hesitation. When our hands touched there was an unmistakable electric current that formed between us, making me gasp and not help my blushing problem. Our hands stayed like that for a couple seconds before he brang our conjoint hands to his mouth and slowly brushed his lips just above my knuckles. I knew by now I must have been blushing a million shades of red. As he lowered our hands we heard a course of 'Awwws' making me drop his hand to turn around and glare at my new table.

As I turned to glare at them I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, they all looked so innocent. Looking all different directions, with wide eyes and small smiles playing on there lips.

I heard Edward let out a small laugh then said "Here Bella" as he pulled my new seat out of the table.

I just blushed and said "Thanks"

This of course set Emmett off making him yell so all of the cafeteria could hear **"BELLA AND EDWARD SITTING IN A TREEEEEE!! WOAH!!!!!"**

I choked on the juice I was drinking, and looked up to catch Edward's eye as everyone in the cafeteria stared at us, girls glaring at me and boys throwing Edward thumbs up. When I saw this I turned to glare at Emmett.

Edward was the first to speak "Emmett why'd you do that now everyone in towns going to think were going out, not that it would be a bad thing, but what am I supposed to tell every teen boy in forks comes up to me to tell me congrats on landing the new girl, no offence Bella but every adolescent boy wants to go out with the new girl."

This made me laugh, everyone at the table looked at me in confusion "What? You guys have to see how the girls look at Edward, I was just going to say look who's talking he'll get congrats and all I'll get is glares." This made everyone laugh.

Once we calmed down this caused Emmett spoke again "That was the point though Edward, you could either try to convince everyone at FHS that you guys aren't going out or you could just act like a couple until you guys actually get together." Edward and I just started at Emmett with confusion while everyone else popped their heads in agreement, when they saw are confused state Alice was quick to explain.

"Good job Emmett, good plan. OK Edward, Bella it's pretty obvious you guys were gonna get together so we decided to push you in the right direction, and as Emmett was saying it's going to be very hard to convince everyone that you two aren't going out. For one it's a small town and word travels fast." This time Emmett interrupted

"And two Bella's going to be with us all the time, that's never happen before were usually all family we usually never talk to anyone outside of our family, so people will get suspicious anyway and spread roomers. So I vote Bella into our family. What about you guys?"

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you guys liked it remember it's only my second story so don't be to harsh**

**If I get more than 5 reviews ill post another chapter**

**It's up to you**


	2. family and fights

**A/N I'm kind of disopointed in you guys all I asked for was 5 reviews and I only got three well heres chapter 2 :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 of Pretend, or More**

I was very hopeful I really liked these people all ready and that's weird for me considering I don't make friends really fast.

Emmett turned to Rose first she put a disgusted look onto her face. This hurt me I thought she actually might have liked me. Rose saw this and her face returned to normal "Oh Bella, I was just kidding. I would love to have you join our family." I felt a wide smile spread across my lips. She laughed and said "Don't doubt yourself Bella, so how 'bout you Jaz you want another sister?"

I looked at Jasper, he look at me with a reassuring smile and took my small hand in his large one. "I think shes sister material. Do we even have to ask Alice."

"Nope" she sang, then in a much deeper voice she stated "She had me at hello." That made everyone at the table laugh. " What about you Edward?"

"I don't think I could consider her a sister after acting like her boyfriend, but I would like her to join our 'family'"

"Welcome to the family" they sang. I jumped up in excitement and ran to hug everyone. When I got to Edward, he hugged me back but when I went to pull away he spun me into his lap, and put his arms around my waist.

I squealed with surprise when he did this and almost everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at us. I blushed a deep crispen and hid my head in Edward's chest.

Awww, that's cute" I heard Alice mumble.

"Shut up" I groaned

Edward laughed softly "If you're going to be pretending to be my girlfriend, get use to it."

laughed softly and looked up into his beautiful green eyes. "I think I can handle it"

Rose spoke for the second time today to Alice "Alice we should invite Bella to sleepover today for some family bonding time, and she can get closer to Edward." She threw me a wink then continued "We also have to play pass the Bella." She smiled at everyone around the table.

Understatement dawned on Emmett's face as he yelled **"YEAH PASS THE BELLA!"** Then he stated to clap I have never been more embarrassed in all my life. As the others processed what 'pass the Bella' meant they started to clap to.

"Omg" I groaned as I hid my face in Edwards chest again.

When they stopped clapping I chanced myself a look up, they all had broad smiles planted on their faces. I knew I had to ask they question, and I knew they were waiting for me too do it so I gave in.

"What's pass the Bella?"

Edward started explaining first,"As you know Bella, were all adopted, I was the first to come to our family, then Rose, we went through the traditional things asking questions, and blah blah blah. So it took us really long to gt to know each other." Then Rose interrupted.

"Then came this mistake," we all laughed while Emmett pouted "and we did the same thing, questions, it was getting boring. So we decided to make a game out of it."

"Can I explain Rosy, can I explain **please!!"** Emmett whined

"Sure" Rose grumbled.

"Ok so you get a box, and write the persons name on it, so in this case the boxes name will be Bella." I smirked at this but he continued, " What we were 5! Ok so as I was saying, we'll pass the Bella. This helps us to get to know each other because everyone writes down five questions, and we pass the box around. The person that has the box picks the question out and reads it out loud, first Bella will have to answer then the person who read the question will answer the same question."

"Oh! That doesn't sound to bad." Edward laughed softly from behind me before whispering in my ear.

"Wait till he finishes Bella." I froze as I heard this he sounded quite.... evil.

Alice finished up "But Bella the questions can be as personal as the asker wants."

I knew everyone heard my gulp, because they all started chuckling. The bell rang to dismiss us from lunch and I was kind of sad to be leaving the comfort of Edward's arms.

"Bella, you have your next class with Edward, and you have gym with Emmett."

"UhOh" I said in a fright filled voice.

"Are you okay? What's the matter Bells?" Edward asked with concern.

"First of all everyone's gonna stare, and I hate attention. And second Emmett's in my gym, he's gonna make fun of me the whole time!" I whined

Edward laughed and rapped his arm around my waist. " I thought you could handle it"

"I can, and I will," then I playfully raised my voice "but I don't know if I can handle Emmett he's annoying"

Emmett who was walking ahead of us turned and went puppy dog eyed on me "Bella you really feel that way?" I laughed and stuck up my hand to ruffle his hair.

"Yup" I called over my shoulder when we turned away from them.

I could still hear Emmett whining "All man I thought she liked me"

I barely heard Rose's witty reply "You're so dumb shes only playing"

We were getting stared at from every direction, and I couldn't help but to blush. Edward leaned down and said under his breath "Just ignore it, plus not to be cocky but from hanging out with one of the Cullen's, which you'll be with one of us at all time probably, well from just that they'll stare at you."

I sighed "OK"

We entered the biology room and there was barely anyone in here, so I immediately went up to the teacher to find out what seat I was in.

"Hello my names Isabelle, The only seat we have open is next to Mr. Cullen do you mind sitting there."

I knew I must have been smiling by the time he was done, because he just smirked and pointed.

I ran to my new seat and Edward was waiting for me. "Why didn't you tell me you would be my partner?"

"That wouldn't have been any fun I liked seeing your face when he told you, I like your smile it's pretty." I blushed at his comment and looked down. He laughed and rubbed his hand across my face. "Your blush just makes you more attractive Bella."

The rest of the lesson was really boring, all we did was take notes. Edward and I stared passing notes halfway through class. (_ Edward _**Bella)**

_Hey I'm bored_

**Me too forks school sucks I learned this all already**

_Haha me to I've taken this class last year_

**Lauren keeps on glaring at me**

_Sucks for you newtons giving me the same treatment_

**but Lauren's scarier**

_True haha so are you sleeping over tonight_

**yea I think so if I can convince Charlie**

_Oh don't worry about Charlie he loves Alice she couldn't wait for you to get here you no_

**Really?**

_Shes the one that set up your room haha_

**GAH here comes Mr. banner**!

"Are you two love birds passing notes?" Mr. Banner asked with some anger and a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry sir Bella was just telling me how interesting this class is." Edward said in the most serious tone I thought possible.

"If you say so Mr. Cullen, Class is dismissed." I was a little disappointed to hear this, I really didn't want to go to gym.

We walked of class together and I really didn't want to walk to gym alone.

"Uh, Edward do you think you could show me were the gym is?" I asked felling a little nervous

"Bella I'm offended what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk you to your next class" He threw me a wink then took my hand to lead the way.

When we reached the gym I looked up at him and smiled "Thank you Edward"

"It was my pleasure Bella." He once again brought our conjoint hands to his mouth a softly brushed his lips across the top of my knuckles. I knew I must have been blushing again, 'cause when I looked up he was grinning the crooked smile.

"Have fun in gym, Bella" He said and turned to leave.

"Bye Edward" I mumbled and went into the gym.

I sat down on the bleachers to wait for instructions. A small scrawny guy came in that did not look like a gym teacher. "Alright students you have a free period no ruff housing" That made me feel instantly in a better mood. I should find Emmett he'd sit with me right?

**"BELLA!"** I heard Emmett shout as I flew over his shoulder. "Bella, I missed you I had no one to tease last period."

**"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!** You only met me two hours ago, and you wonder why I told you I thought you were annoying." Emmett slowly put me down he looked sad so I hit him in the back of the head and ran away to let him know that I was kidding**."BELLA GET YOUR BUTT BACK OVER HERE"** He wasn't to far away from me and I could hear him gaining. A few seconds later I felt hands on my waist and he picked me up mid-stride.

"That was a fun chase Bella" Emmett laughed as he through me over his shoulder again. "But I want you to meet a couple of my friends from the football team they're right over here."

I heard a couple of cat calls as we approached along the line of 'hey baby' and 'nice view' I even heard 'you can ride on my shoulder anytime'. When we finally got over to them Emmett let me down so I could face them. They were all sitting along the top row of bleachers Emmett started to climb so I follow'd quietly behind.

When we reached the top Emmett had a brotherly look on his face."Don't let me hear you guys talking about Bella that way again, and Newton stop undressing her with your eyes!"

"Sorry dude" Said Mike who I met earlier.

"So Cullen I didn't know you dumped Rosalie, who's your new girl friend?" Said a man with naturally tanned skinned and short black spiky hair, he was fairly attractive.

"EWWWY Bella, nope not my girl friend" he said then pretended to gag.

"Thanks Emmett I didn't know I was that ugly, I never had anyone gag over me thanks for being the first" I mocked hurt.

You know I didn't mean it like that LoL, but I prefer blonde, if I was like Edward with the brunette thing you would be my first pick hunny buns" he pinched my cheek and winked. We both started laughing until the another boy broke through.

"So what's your name, shorty" Asked a kid with long brown hair.

"The names Bella, and don't call me shorty" I snapped back while Emmett laughed.

The man with the short black hair spoke again "So Emmett, I don't mean to be rude but why'd you bring Bella over here, I mean it's a pleasure to meet you and all. But Emmett here never hangs with anyone but the fam and us occasionally and that's only cause he has to."

Mike answered for us "Jake your so dumb didn't you hear at lunch, shes in the family, she's Edward's chick." This pissed me off I went right over to mike and grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him off the bleachers the team close behind.

"What did you call me?" I asked with anger prominent in my voice.

"E-Edwa-ards c-chick" He stuttered out obviously scared.

"Theres only one problem I have with that, yeah I'm going out with Edward, and I'm damn proud of it. But under no circumstances are you or any of your jock friends aloud to call me a chick, and I mean it!" I shoved him forward and he stumbled back.

I heard him mumble a word like 'skank' under his breath. This again set me off "What did you call me?"

Mike looked me square in the eye fear gone anger now hid in them "I said you most be a real skank to land a prude like Cullen." I couldn't hold back anymore I was furious.

I pulled back my fist and let it collide with him square in the eye. He stumbled back a couple feet then regained his composure, as he did I let my left fist go and hooked him in the jaw causing him to fall back onto the grass.

I heard Emmett's shocked and proud voice next to me "Wow Bells I didn't know you had it in yah, that was awesome you just took out a football player the first day, I knew I liked you" We laughed for a couple of seconds before he put his arm around my shoulders and said "You know Bella if you wouldn't have acted so quick I would have hit him too, I would have protected you." He looked down at me and smiled.

I smiled back happy to have a brother like I always wanted. "Yeah I know Emmett, that's why I acted so fast, you can't have all the fun." My smile faded as the kid I thinks his name was Jake came up.

"Nice job Bella that was one hell of a hook my names Jacob by they way." He held out his hand for me to take.

"Thanks Jacob" I shook his hand softly. The final bell rang after that and I said "It was nice meeting you" before being pulled away by Emmett.

Edward was at the doors waiting for as when we came out. "How was gym?" He greeted as he took my hand and led me to my locker to get my coat.

Emmett answered before I could "Edward she got in a fight already, with Newton! It was amazing that girl has a hook man" Edward stared at me incredulously then said

"That Newton had it common to him, what happened?" he asked looking at me worried now.

"Well he said that I was your 'chick' and I hate when guys refer to m as a chick so I dragged him off the bleachers told him yea I was your girlfriend and proud of it but he called me a chick so I told him under no circumstance could he call me that and shoved him. Then he said I must be a real skank to land a prude like you so I socked him in the eye then the jaw I couldn't let them talk about me like that and I didn't want Emmett to have all the fun." I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes begging him to understand.

"Are you okay though he didn't touch you right?" He asked worried

"I'm fine Eddie" I said laughing.

"In that case," he pulled me into a hug twirling me around "I'm proud of you I hate Mike Newton anyway." I laughed as he led the way to his car. "Your okay with taking my car right, I can drive you to school on Monday and you can take it home then"

"Ok" I said with a smile as we drove to the Cullen house.


	3. dinner time!

**Hey uys I was thinking about not doing this story cause I don't know if anyon likes it since i only got 1 review last chapter, but I think i might continuate anyway for fun.**

**Well I hope you guys took noticed that I changed ratings and there's no lemon or anything but theres some mature content I guess.**

**hope you enjoy chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3 of Pretend, or More

I was happy the whole ride to the Cullen's, singing and making small talk with Edward, he was a really nice guy.

"Ok about one more minuet, he said as we pulled into a secluded street marked 'Cullen Drive'. I immediately felt my body tenace and my smile fall, I started to fidget with my hands and Edward, of course noticed.

"Bella what's amatter?" He looked concerned. I didn't blame him my face probably paled out.

"Umm uh... will it makes sense if I told you I was nervous?" I asked scared of his reaction, I didn't want him to think I'm weird.

"Yea, I guess that would make sense, since we haven't brought anyone home before, but I wouldn't worry if I was you Esme and Carlisle will love you." He said grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I let out a long sigh, and we pulled up to a huge house. It was beautiful a rap around porch, all white with huge windows, and a garden that couldn't compare to anything else I've ever seen.

"Edward I'm scared again" He laughed and took my hand leading me in the house.

"Silly Bella, come on they'll love you there's nothing to be scared of, well Alice might try to give you a make over but-" He didn't get to finished 'cause I launched my self at him, and threw my arms around his waist.

"Edward don't let Alice do it please, please, pleaseeee don't let Alice get me." Edward started laughing and stroking my back.

"It's ok Bella I wasn't going to give you up anyway were all camping down in the living room we do it every time someone new came in its a tradition." I sighed with relief, but tensed as me reached the door.

Edward let go of me to open the door then retook my hand. "**Mom, Dad**," He screamed "**I have someone I want you to meet**." I heard fast foot stops then saw a beautiful woman with Carmel brown hair,and a petite body frame.

"Oh Edward, do you really?" I heard her amazed reply.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Bella Swan, my new girl friend and Alice's new best friend"

He gave a soft chuckle "Bella I would like you to meet me mom Esme."

Esme swooped me up in her arms "Bella it is so nice to meet you I'm so glad Edward has finally found someone, I love you already and I am so happy for you guys."

"Mom" Edward groaned.

"Oh shut it Edward let me have my fun, Bella you are staying over tonight, is that okay with you, I would really like you too, and since Charlie and Carlisle get along so well it wont be a problem."

I laughed a little she was really nice I could really like her. "I would love to Esme thank you"'

"Oh your welcome dear." I heard a man clear his throat behind me so I turned to meet Edwards dad.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen it is very nice to meet you and I agree fully with my wife I'm glad your a part of the family." Said a man, with blonde short hair, and very pretty eyes, if Edward wasn't adopted I would think he got his looks from Carlisle.

That is when Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper decided to turn up.

" **HI MOM,AND DAD**" They all said in unison.

**"Time to play pass the Bella!"** Emmett said loudly.

"Emmett stop it your scaring Bella I want to keep her around, dinner first ok everyone pajamas now, oh Bella we always eat dinner in are pajamas by the way. You can wear Edwards sweat pants if you'd like and I'm sure you can wear one of Alice's tank tops." Esme said hitting Emmett over the head. I nodded in reply

"Ok everyone pajamas now, One two three break" Alice yelled. All of us were laughing until Edward grabbed my hand and led me up to his room.

His walls were black, but not in a gothic way more like fancy black matches everything way, the carpet was gold and his bed was huge he had a white couch in the corner and a TV hanging across from it. He had a huge book and music collection, and I was sure I would have to look at later.

"Here yeah go Bella" Edward said tossing me a pair of big sweats. "I know there gonna be big on you but, well there the smallest I have small sweats are uncomfortable, so sorry." He said with a smile looking from the sweatpants to me.

I laughed "It's ok I'll just be really gangster today." I winked then went to Alice's room.

When I got there, there was about 50 tanktops being thrown around. "Ughh I can't find anything perfect for Bella to wear Rose." She groaned not noticing I was there yet.

I laughed looking at the little pixie defeated."Hey Alice, can I just use something blue. It's my favorite color." She looked up at me with a smile then squealed.

"Bella that's perfect why didn't I think of that." She jumped up and ran to her walk in closet. When she came out she had a big pink Victoria Secret bag in her hand.

"Ok Bella heres a blue tank top with a matching bra and panties go change into it and its the only thing I'm giving to you if you don't wear it you're walking around naked do you hear me?" She asked with a glare.

I gulped and nodded my head, then walked to the bathroom

The underwear was horrible, not innocent at all and all lace. The bra was see through with black edges, it was low cute and made my cleavage pop. The panties were way worse, it was a thong, it had a little bow at the top and it laced down to my...... yea and also have black rimed edges. The tank wasn't as bad but it ended short, it showed about 2.5 inches of skin. The pants were extra baggy even if I tightened it up all the way, so they hung low on my hips, which made my thong show, and I didn't like that.

"Alice!" I whined as I ran to her room. What I wasn't expecting is for Jasper to be there too.

"Holy shit Bella, you look banging." Jasper said with a hanging jaw. Alice just slapped him and giggled. I being self conscious at the moment went to cover myself up.

"Alice can I please, have a longer shirt to cover up the sinful underwear you gave me!" Alice and Jasper started cracking up when I said this. "Alice I'm serious Edward's gonna think I'm a total slut when he sees me!"

Alice was still cracking up so Jasper answered me,"Bella don't worry you look hot, and innocent like you're not trying to be hot you just are. Believe me Edward will not think you're a slut he's gonna like it believe me. If you can get that reaction out of a boy with a girlfriend that he loves just imagine a single guy."

Then Emmett walked in "Alice Rose wants you in our room to-" He stopped short when he saw me, his jaw dropped and he started to drool.

"Emmett stop staring at me I already feel like a slut don't rub it in."

"God Bella you look sexy, I can't wait to see Edward's reaction, But seriously I didn't expect you as a thong girl maybe boy shorts."

"Well Emmett you were right, your sister forced me to wear this and I am not going down stairs with it ether, I'll just borrow one of Edward's shirts if you wont cooperate with me." I started to walk out of the door when I heard Alice say.

"Emmett, Jasper take Bella down stairs and don't let her back up. Rose and I will be down shortly."

Right after she finished saying it I was in the air, then on someone's shoulder. I let out a yell of surprise.

I heard Japser laughing and felt shaking. "Bella stop squirming or I'm going to drop you" I stopped instantly, then I felt patting on my butt, and started squirming again.

This time I heard Emmett's booming laughter "Bella, you have a nice butt, you should wear thongs more often." Then I was set down on a counter, Emse was watching us near the sink with pajama pants and a tank top on.

I look at her with terrified eyes, and started shuddering. "Alice made me" was the only thing I could get out. Esme started laughing and came over to me and pulled me in a hug.

"Don't worry hunny, I went shopping with Alice when she bought what your wearing she acually bought it for tonight, she had a feeling that you would be her friend. Alice is a weird one isn't she. Oh and don't worry about Carlisle, he's not gonna be home and he wouldn't think wrong of it anyway, he's a doctor there's nothng he hasn't seen."

"Thank you Esme." She was really caring very motheringly.

"Now where's that Emmett I'm gonna get him for that last comment."

"Bring it on Bella!" Emmett screamed from the livingroom.

I walked to the living room and he was playing video games with Jasper, back towards me. He wasn't expecting it so I ran full force and jumped on his back. He went down to the floor instantly with a shout of surprise. When he recovered he rolled over so I was beneath him with his arms holding mine.

I tried to roll back over but Emmett was to strong, so I thrusted my hips up and cought him by surprise then rolled over so I was stradling his hips.

I heard clapping from the doorway and looked up, I saw five surprised family members. I instantly blushed, looked down, and got up.

"Wow Bella that's the first time anyones beat Emmett in wrestling." I heard Rose say when I was getting up."Whoa that outfit looks good on you good job Alice." She said with a nod of approval.

I switched my gaze over to Edward, his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were trailing up and down my body again, and again. I once again hung my head in shame, I was hopping they were right, and maybe Edward would like it, but obviously not.

"Ok everyone dinner time." Esme called out. I started to make my way to the kitchen with everyone when a hand stopped me.

"Why are you insecure, why are you putting your head down ,and why are you blushing?" Edward whispered in my ear, while rubbing my cheeks, making my blush increase and giving me goose bumps. I could feel his breath on my ear and his chest against my back. I didn't even comprehend what I answered.

"I look like a slut, I don't want to, and then you just came in and saw me on top of your brother, I don't want to make a bad impression on your mom, or you."

He chuckled softly then grabbed me around the waste to pull me closer."First of all, you don't look like a slut, you look beautiful, and sexy for that matter." By now he was feeling up my sides."Second, seeing you on top of my brother just made me jealous, but under the circumstances that was sexy, you beating a 200 pound muscle man in wrestling that's hot." He grabbed my hips and ground them into his before, he spun me around , and looked me in the eye. "And Bella my mom already loves you." Then he pulled me in for a hug.

I knew he must of felt my heart beating a mile a minuet because he laughed and pulled back. "So you ready for dinner" He led me into the kitchen where everyone was sitting.

"Here Bella come sit here" Jasper said pointing to the seat next to him. Edward pulled me over and pulled out my seat for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled

Dinner was good filled with casual talk, how Esme's and Carlisle's anniversary this weekend and there going out, I was welcome to stay till monday. After dinner we were hanging around at the table when the worst question came up. "So kids how was your day?"

Emmett jumped up first and started talking right away."Well Alice brought Bella to lunch right, then we all met her, and she seemed she so I gave her a BIG! hug then she started laughing so I figured I liked her. Then Jasper does and best the queer that he is," "Emmett" Esme scolded "what he is. Well he just said 'Hi' Then Edward was like thinking 'Omg that girl is sexy' so he goes and introduces him self and kisses her hand, and shes like 'hehe' blush, and I was like 'Awwww' and then I looked away before Bella could glare at me cause she's kinda scary. Well then Edward pulls Bella chair out so I'm like **'EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE'** and then Bella glared at me again, and to sum it up I set Edward and Bella up. Then I don't know what Edward and Bella did in biology, Bella had gym with me, we didn't have to do anything cause the gym teacher was absent so I went over like a good brother and said hi then led her to my football friends"

"Emmett you are so full of crap you came over and shouted "**BELLA**" then flew me over your shoulder and yelled again "**I MISSED YOU LAST PREIOD I HAD NO ONE TO TEASE**"

Emmett stuck his tong out at me when everyone laughed and then folded his arms crossed his chest. "So well then Bella yelled at me and said mean things and I thought she was serious so I put her down" He looked so sad so I went over and hugged him then sat in his lap as he told the story. "Well when I put her down she slapped me on the head and ran away so I knew she was playing, when I caught her I brought her over to meet the guys. I had to yell at them for checking out her butt and newton was undressing her so I yelled at them. Well Jake asked me when me and Rose broke up and I was like huh? Then I found out that they thought me and Bella were going out, so Mike called Bella Edwards chick instead of her name, and Bella dragged him down the bleachers and shoved him, then he called her a slut and I was about to pound him, but Bella beat me to it! This girls amazing." He then pulled me into a nuggy.

"I agrees were heard around the table and I smiled wide. I was so happy I could make friends like this.

"Well Bella kids I got to go, me and your father's flight is in an hour, love yous ." She came around and gave us all kisses on the cheek.

As soon as she was gone, Alice got an evil glint in her eye.

**"Let the games begin"**


	4. Pass The Bella!

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 Pretend, or More

The Cullens started to rush around like crazy. Emmett was making snacks and Rose was helping him. Alice was making the Bella box, and Jasper and Edward were getting air mattresses and blankets out of the storage room.

"Bella! Can you get the energy drinks out of the fridge?" Alice yelled from the kitchen table.

"Sure, but why do we need energy drinks?" I asked hoping off the counter to go to the fridge.

"Never have I ever, duh" Emmett said from the stove watching the popcorn pop. Rose giggled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What's that?" I asked pulling a chair to the fridge since I was to short.

"**Are you serious?!"** Alice yelled causing me to lose my balance and scream out. I was heading towards the floor fast with my eyes clenched shut when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Bella, are you alright." Edward asked with concern laced in his voice, as he set me down on the couch.

"**Don't go into the light!! Bella I'll miss you!!!"** Emmett yelled over everyone.

I started to crack up and everyone looked at me in confusion. "Guys I'm fine I didn't even hit the floor, and even I did it wouldn't be anywhere close to my worst fall." I smiled as I looked up at them.

"Ok you guys ready to get started, were going to play pass the Bella first. So we can know Bella to put her up for the dares" Everyone chuckled darkly.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and led me over to the cushioned area. It was pretty cool the three air mattresses were put together, and there were pillows every where. There were manly three sections in the entire area with about 5 pillows, and one with a warm blanket each, all three different colors, one red, one green and one blue.

"Bella do you mind sitting with me? I would enjoy the company I've been the 5th wing for so long now." He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I nodded smiling and said,"Of course Edward." He took my had and led me to the padded blue area. The other couples took there seats at the other padded areas as well, Rose and Emmett red, and Alice and Jasper at green.

"Did everyone put there questions in the Bella box?" Everyone around the circle nodded. "Ok I'll go first."

Alice pulled out a white slip and read it out loud "What kind of underwear do you have on explain in detail?" I blushed almost immediately as I realized what kind of underwear I have on then turned and glared at Emmett he just laughed.

" Umm...I have on a thong," I blushed even more if possible "it has a little bow at the top and it laced down to my...... yea and also have black rimed edges. Um put in my defense Alice made me wear them." I pointed an accusing finger at Alice and then put my head down. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were staring at me in shock while Alice smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward pull a pillow around his lap, and I wonder why.

"Ok well Bella mines a green thong with see through lace so it's ok." I noticed Jasper do the same as Edward.

Alice passed the box to jasper who was next to her, he pulled out the card and as he read it laughed out loud,"Bella who in this room would make a bad date for you?"

I laughed too "I would have to say Alice shes only calm around you Jasper and I don't go for chicks sorry Alice." I winked at her so she new I was just kidding

"I would pick Rose shes to picky, I think I'd rather date Emmett" Jasper answered his side of the question with a smile, while everyone laughed and Rose glared

Jasper passed the box to Emmett who let out a booming laugh that scared me senseless Edward laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer."Bella, what was your weirdest sex dream?"

"Emmett why'd you put that question in?" Jasper asked laughing

Emmett laughed even louder at the sight of my blush "I didn't I swear though whoever did props so Bella what was it."

My blush was just increasing as I spoke "Back in phoenix last year I had one and it was my english teacher "I shuttered noticeably with the memories"and the worst thing was he was 72." Everyone groaned and laughed at the same time.

"Mine was me and Edward so don't feel bad Bella" Edward cringed which caused me to laugh. Then Emmett handed Rose the box.

"OK Bella,"she said with a smile "what was your first impression of Emmett?"

"Hahaha, that's easy when I first saw him I thought he was cute but not my type, then I was kinda scared by his size, then when he hugged me I thought he was funny and nice."

"Um, I guess I'll answer that to you, I thought you were pretty and you looked very shy, but when I saw the reaction you gave Emmett I knew you'd be in the family. No one can stand Emmett besides family." We all laughed and Emmett pouted from next to her, we just laughed more.

"Ok Edward your turn" Rose said throwing it to him. Edward stuck his hand in and pulled one out of the box he examined it and, slowly turned to me.

"Uh Bella, uh are you a virgin." He was blushing pretty bad, probably not wanting to answer it himself.

"Um..Yea" I must have been the color of a tomato by now, and as he heard these words he smiled in relief.

"Ok, me too." I must have been smiling to cause every body started to laugh pretty hard.

The next rounds were interesting and embarrassing.

Alice-"Do you mind being Edwards fake girl friend"

Me-"No,it's fun" I blushed on this one

Jasper-"Do you like being a part of the family so far"

Me-"Yeah it's great."

Emmett-"Have you ever been drunk"

Me-"Once someone spiked my drink but that's it"

"**SAME!"** He screamed glaring at Alice she just giggled.

Rose-"Who and when was your first kiss"

Me-"Uh, his name was Brandon he was a junior when I was in 8th grade, I had a big crush on him and we played seven minuets in heaven" I was the shade of a tomato and they all laughed at me.

Rose- "Mine was Edward"

I stared at her in shock she laughed "It was a dare"

"Oh" was all I could say.

Edward looked down at the card and mumble "Crap" Then asked "If you could make out with anyone in this room who would it be?"

I must have been the reddest so far when I whispered "You"

His smile lit up the hole room as he blushed then said "Same"

Alice- "What the best thing about ur body that's always underclothing?"

"Umm... People have told me I have a wash board stomach but that's all I can think of" I of course was blushing.

Emmett-"What is a dark secret nobody knows" I started laughing

"Well the only reason nobody knows is because nobody asked, and I'm not going to just blurt it right out, but I'll tell you guys,"I gave a nervous laugh before continuing "um I kinda got a tattoo last year." **(A/N ummm yah tattoos on profile its only the 1st three stars not the hole thing)**

**"OMG! Cool let us see"** Emmett bellowed causing me to jumping into Edwards lap and blush. Edward just hooked his arms around me, and laughed.

"Maybe another time" I muttered

Rose-"What's the biggest turn on for a guy?"

"Smile" I said intensely blushing.

"I agree" Rose said.

Edward- "What's the most actactive thing about the person who pulled out this card?"

Great! Why do I always get the awkward questions with Edward and now I'm even in his lap."Um.. your eyes." I said looking down and blushing.

Since the reader also has to answer he swept the fair out of my face and said "Your blush" That caused me to blush more and him to chuckle.

Alice- "Do you have a fetish"

"No sorry haha" I said with a laugh.

She blushed then whispered "I like playing nurse." Everyone stared cracking up it was very funny.

Jasper-"Did you ever go commando"

"Only once and I can't remember the reason" I said with a blush looking down, still on Edward's lap.

"Me too" Jasper laughed and also looking down.

Emmett-"How many pieces of lingerie do you own"

"About six or seven all birthday gifts" I replied blushing once again.

The rest of the game was not as embarrassing, but over all it was excruciating, but fun at the same time. I got closer to everyone it seems, especially Edward.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon and will be never have I ever and there going to play dare, or douple dare.**

**Love, TPLpups**


	5. pretend, no, more!

Chapter 5 Pretend, or More

A/N This isn't that long but I have a feeling you guys are gonna like it I know I do.

I have a busy weekend so I don't know when I'm going to update agian I get to go carolling :D

Lets try for 15 reviews please.

* * *

Things at the Cullen's were going great. I was having a lot of fun, I wonder if this is what having friends is really like, or a family.

I'm currently sitting on Edward's lap watching the rest of the Cullens run around the house looking for stuff for the next game, I wasn't sure what we were playing yet. I hadn't moved since Emmett yelled, and out of instinct I jumped on Edwards lap. I would move so he could be more comfortable, but he had his arms around me still, so I guess he doesn't mind. Being in Edward's arms was like nothing else,I felt like I belonged here, I felt right, like nothing else mattered.

I was in my own little world thinking when I felt Edwards breath tickle my ear, "Did you know you mumble under your breath when you think, Bella." I viably paled when he said this, he must have saw because he continued, "Don't worry I think it's quiet cute actually." His nose was skimming my ear and his breath was on my neck, his cool breath, it was all to much.

He chuckled beneath me "What's to much Bella." I tried to get out of his hold, but he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I gave up he was much stronger, so I just hid my face in his chest, I'd personally rather hide under a bed.

He began rubbing my back, knowing that I was embarrassed. His lips then began to skim my ear taking place of his nose, "Bella if this is to much I will let you go but I really don't want to."

I knew we were alone in the room so I chanced a look up into those beautiful green eyes. "What did I say." I mumbled returning my head back to his chest.

He chuckled once again, "Oh not much just how right it felt being in my arms, like you belonged their, and believe me Bella I couldn't agree more." I looked up shocked. He gave me a shy smile before leaning his forehead against mine. "Bella I don't want to just pretend, I want more, will you be my actual girlfriend."

His eyes were hopeful, while mine were wide, "Of course Edward, I'd like that." He smiled a wide smile at me before pulling me close to his body in a hug.

"Bella you have just made me the happiest man ever." He was hugging me so tight I could barely breath.

"Man pshh, are you sure, all I see is a boy with no muscles here."

He pulls back with a surprised look on his face, and I take the opportunity to get up. He looked totally shocked so I winked and ran away.

A couple seconds later I here running footsteps and run faster, "Bella! That was really mean, come back I miss you." I heard Edward whine behind me.

I was running up the stares now and ran for Edward's room. "Isabella get your cute butt back here now, or _else_."He was pretty close now and I was almost to his room.

When I got to his room, I pretty much stumbled in, I turned to shut the door but he was there leaning against the doorway like the Greek god he is. "Now Isabella why would you do that to me, it hurt my feelings so." He said turning around after shutting the door and locking it.

I gulped out loud, wondering what was going to happen, I grinned sheepishly at him,"Sorry babe, had to"

He was now making his way toward me slowly might I add, Every step he took toward me I would back away. "Are you scared, Isabella" he asked in a mensing tone. I shook my head weakly but my face must have betrayed me. "Good," and with one final step my knees hit the bed behind me, I collapsed on it with a soft thud.

He hovered over me still standing, "Now Bella you shouldn't have ran."

"And why not, _Eddie_."

"Because _Izzy_, I was going to kiss you and you ruined it." He said feying anger, but his face betrayed him with that damn crooked smile.

"What's stooping you now." I asked twirling my hair.

His eyes darkened a bit before answering, "No one." He crawled on top of me, on the bed. He was careful to not touch me at any part of my body, his knees were on the outsides of my thighs and his elbows were on the side of my head. "Your not gonna run from me again right Izzy, well it's not like I'm gonna let you this time." His breath was on my face, minty and natural, I wanted to taste it badly.

"Never" I said breathlessly.

"Good" He then leaned down and captured my lips in his, It started out slow our lips moving in perfect harmony, all the feelings we had toward one another showed, then sped up, the lust taking over, he tasted amazing exactly as he smelled but better, when he slipped his toung in my mouth we both moaned. I needed to pull away for air, but his lips didn't leave my skin. We were both breathing hard from the kissing and the way his breath felt on my neck made me want more, I never felt this way before.

"God Bella." He groaned, "You taste so good" I couldn't help it, I had to kiss him again, so I dragged his lips back to mine.

He was still on top of me and we were in a heavy makeout session when Emmett barged in "**GUYS WERE GONNA START PLAYING**--" We looked up to see a shocked face Emmett standing in the doorway. "**AHHHHH..**." He screamed like a little girl and covered his eyes.

"That's why you don't come barging in my room Emmett" Edward says clearly pissed off.

"Oh it's all right Eddie boy now you know how I feel when you walk in on Rose and me, so are you guys going out now, or what?" Emmett asked smiling like a idiot.

Edward stood up fixed his close and then helped me up, and smoothed my hair out, then put his arm around my waist."Yes this beautiful woman is my girlfriend, and I am very proud of that."

"_Awwww_" Emmett says then ran out of the room shouting "**EDWARD AND BELLA ARE OFFICIALLY GOING OUT EVERYBODY**!"

We heard a lot of squealing and even Jasper give a '_whoop_'. Then Alice yelled "**OK LOVE BIRDS TIME FOR SPIN THE BOTTLE!"**

This is gonna be a **long** weekend.


	6. spin the bottle :

**Chapter 6 Pretend, or More**

**A/n-- Hey guys, I wanted to make you another chapter since last one was so short I hape you like it.**

* * *

After me and Edward decided we were decent, we headed downstairs. Just as Alice said we were going to play spin the bottle, I was nervous, definitely didn't want to kiss Rose and get on her bad side, but I was curious.

When we got downstairs everyone was sitting at their own color again. Emmett was the first on to spot us and started laughing, Rose looked over and joined, then everyone started. We took our seats and they were still laughing.

Edward was sitting behind me with either of his legs around me, so I could cuddle to his chest, and he could hold me.

"What?" Edward asked kind of irritated.

"It's just, the irony of it. Yesterday I told you, Bella was coming and you said 'So what'. Today I told you that you guys were gonna get together and you said 'Theres no way in hell, there's no one for me in Forks.' Now you guys just came from upstairs, where you were hooking up. And now your going out, so say it." I was blushing like crazy by the end of it. and Edward just propped his head on my shoulder.

"Never bet against Alice" Edward mumbled into my shoulder.

"Alittle louder please." Alice said looking cocky.

"Never bet against Alice." Edward said loud enough so every one could hear.

"Ok lets get this game on the road" Emmett bellowed causing me to jump again.

"Your face is quiet cute when you get scared, remind me to tell Alice to pick a scary movie for tomorrow night." Edward whispered in my ear causing me to blush yet again, so everyone could see.

"Bella why are you blushing, what did Edward say in your ear?" Rose asked looking at us like we did something wrong.

"Oh Rosie, Edward's just whispering everything he wants to do to Bella tonight." Emmett said looking at me with a smirk, knowing I was gonna blush way worse from his comment.

I opened my mouth to come back but Alice spoke first. "Ok were gonna start. It doesn't matter who it lands on, you have to kiss them since were not really all related. The game ends when every one at least kissed someone twice. Whoever the opening of the bottle lands on you have to kiss. Emmett will go first since hes going to ask, we all know, and whoever he kisses will spin after him. Everyone understand." We all bobbed our heads in understatement.

I knew I was tense, and Edward could tell he started to rub my back in reassurance. "Don't worry love we have played this before so everyone's ok with kissing each other it doesn't mean anything, your the only one I want to kiss." He mumbled against my neck, brushing kisses across the base, making me get goose bumbs. "Oh and your a good kisser so don't worry about it." He chuckled and we started the game.

Emmett was spinning first so he took the bottle in his hands, then prayed quietly,"Please let me get a girl." Then spun vastly, it span fast for about a minuet and started to slow gradually. I was next to Edward because I couldn't sit between his legs during the game, so when the bottle was coming to stop near me I gripped his hand tightly.

To my relief it didn't land on me, but it did land next to me. I looked to my right and watch Edward's face turn to pure horror, I had to laugh but instantly regretted it. Edward's glare was so fierce I was scared, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Emmett leaned in vastly and they kissed for about ten second, as long as they had to. Edward pulled back quickly when Alice said 'done'. He then snatched me up in his arms and kissed me with force and pushed his tongue in my mouth when I was still surprised, it took me a good five seconds to get over it, but when I did the kiss was great, fierce and forceful, exciting even. About ten seconds later Emmett interrupted.

"Come on Edward it wasn't that bad, now stop feeling up Bella so we can get on with the game."

Edward chuckled as he pulled away from me "Sorry love, had to get the manly taste out of my mouth, sorry if I was to ruff." He said caressing my face.

I just sighed and laid my head on his shoulder muttering "That was sexy." Not even thinking about it. Everyone started to crackup and I was really embarrassed.

"Ok I'll spin now." Edward said taking the bottle still chuckling and spinned it. It started to slow in about 40 seconds and was around Alice, but it ended on Rose.

"EW not again." Rose whined.

"Be ready Bella" Was Edwards only reply.

He pressed his lips to her with his face scrunched up, hers was as well, but I knew he wasn't liking it at all. When Alice once again yelled stop Edward did the same thing, as did Rose.

"Ok my turn" Rose said taking the bottle.

I really didn't want to kiss a girl, but if I did I would want to kiss Rose, only to see if her beauty matches her kissing skills. The bottle neared its stop and was pointing right at me. Why did I have to jinx myself?

Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go, but I could see fear in his eyes, and he was looking at Emmett. Emmett had the same look in his eyes, I wonder why?

"Ready Bella?" Rose asked with a smirk.

I just smirked back and replied "Are you?"

She leaned in quickly and caught my hips in her hands. I also put my hands on her waist and leaned into the kiss. She licked my lip and I granted. After a few seconds I heard to grunts and pulled back just in time to see Edward and Emmett get a pillow and pull it to there waist. Why do they keep doing that?

Then I heard my answer "**MUHAHAHAHA** oh my god, Edward, Emmett I can't believe you just got hard. Well Emmett I can imagine it from you but, Edward, really?" Edward blushed and that's all the answer we needed.

I knew I was blushing really bad, so I just scooted back into my spotted and hid my head in my knees. "Bella hunny I'm sorry." Edward said rubbing my back.

I laughed and looked up. "Edward you didn't offend me, I'm just embarrassed because I caused that reaction, I must have looked like a real slut."

"Bella, Shhh, that's not true. Hahaha well, being a guy, umm girl on girl is kinda hot. So when I see my girlfriend kissing another girl, well um that's hot."

I laughed when I heard this and looked up. Everyone was staring at us smiling. "What?" I asked confused.

Alice laughed and said, "Well Bella, it's your turn, but first, tell us how you liked your first girl kiss."

I bit my lip, and blushed before answering "Um, it was good I guess, I like the taste of her lip gloss." I hear another groan from Edward, and Emmett before they both pushed the pillow down harder, the rest of us just laughed.

"Your a good kisser Bella, for a girl, the best one I ever kissed, and love the cherry lemonade." She winked at me, and the guys groaned again.

"Ok I'm going to spin now" I said picking up the bottle then spinning it vastly. It was coming to a stop near Alice and I heard Edward whimper "Not again" but instead it landed on Jasper.

He shook his head in laughter after hearing Edward, then took my face in his hands. "Ready?" He asked always a gentleman. I gave a small nod of the head, then his lips were on mine. His lips were soft, and his movements were slow, he tasted like sunshine and spring, that doesn't make sense, but that's what it reminded me of. He pulled back when Alice said 'done', and tipped his head in respect to me.

"Ok my turn." Said Jasper, taking the bottle to spin. When Jasper was spinning the bottle Edward pulled me back onto his lap and held me in his arms. The bottle slowed and landed on Alice.

"Yes!" They said quietly and attracted each others lips. Edward just hugged me close and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Bella, I really do care about you." He said lightly kissing my cheek.

He so perfect, I turned to him and lightly pressed my lips to his. "I care about you too Edward." He smiled brightly before pecking me lightly once more.

"Alright last but not least, my turn" Alice squealed taking the bottle, and spinning it vastly around. It ended on Rose.

"Oh god," Emmett groaned "I'm going to close my eyes, just you wait Jasper." And just like that Alice, and Rose were kissing.

Edward snickered when Jasper got wide eyed, and stole the pillow from Emmett. This caused Emmett to open his eyes and groan, fighting to steal the pillow from Jasper.

That caused Alice and Rose to brake apart.

"I need to take a cold shower." Yelled Emmett while running up the stairs.

"Emmett I wanna come" Yelled Rose running up the stairs after Emmett.

"Come on, Alice, I need a shower too." Alice giggled, but went with him as well.

"And then there were two" Edward whispered in my ear, kissing me on the neck.

* * *

**Ok so I don't think I'm going to write any more games next chaper should be pure Edward and Bella. Tell me how u guys like it if you give me 7 reviews and I'll post by Monday.**


	7. get to know you

"That's good" I said cuddling into his chest further.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked twirling me around to look at him. He was smiling and had a glint in his eye that I couldn't pick out, there were other emotions as well, along the lines of joy, happiness, care, admiration, and maybe some lust.

"It doesn't matter, tell me about yourself. I want to know everything." I answered lightly pecking his lips. In the distance we heard showers being turned on, and some moaning. I must have made a face because he lightly laughed and picked me up bridal style.

"Edward! Put me down." I screeched holding on tightly.

He just laughed, and grabbed some blankets on his way outside. He set me down for just one second gathering random things. "Here, Bella, hold this for a second." He tossed two small pillows at me and a two blankets. I grabbed them easily and waited for further instructions, but got none. He once again picked me up bridal style and carried me out side.

"Here we are my lady." He said with a weird accent. I just giggled and looked around

We were in a circular, clear grass area, with trees lining the circle. You could see the stars perfectly and there was a stream near by.

"Edward, this is beautiful." I said with awe clear in my voice.

"Not as beautiful as you." Edward said from somewhere behind me. I turned slowly to see him sitting on a blanket, starring me with a small smile on his lips. "Come here." He said opening his arm for me.

I skipped over happily, while he snickered at my obvious joy. As I neared him and the blanket I just had to ruin the moment by tripping, luckily I landed in his ready arms. He chuckled quietly.

"At least you were here to save me." I mumbled under my breath, not expecting him to hear me.

"And I will be here for more days to come." He said against my cheek, I smiled and turned my head to kiss him.

When we broke apart I just snuggled against his chest and enjoyed the warmth. "Bella, you're cold you should have old me, you're shivering." He scolded grabbing a blanket and hanging it around his shoulders so he could wrap is around the both of us.

"Okay, now that that's taking care of, tell me more about yourself." I said feeling the warmth of him and the blankets surround me.

"Okay, I was born in Alaska, my mothers name was Elizabeth Masen, she died when I was two along with my father, Edward Masen Sr." Edward said resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said truly feeling it.

"It's fine Bella," he said grabbing my hands with his "when they died I was sent to live with my Aunt Esme, and Uncle Carlisle, my parents. I'm sure my blood parents would have been great parents but since I did not get to spend my life with them I wouldn't know, so I feel Esme, and Carlisle were meant to be my parents. When I first got here I was shy, and it took me about 8 months to open up to them. When I did I told them I was lonely, so they adopted Rose. Rose and I did not click well at first but we eventually did, but she was only a sister to me, although I think Carlisle wanted us to be more. When we were five Esme asked us if we would mind a brother, Esme always wanted a big family, but wasn't able to contribute her own children, well we agreed. That's when we got _Emmett_." We both chuckled at this, and he pulled me closer.

" Emmett brought fun into our life, and he was my best friend, but him and Rosalie fell in love. I know what you're thinking, they were only five, but there connection was strong. When we were eight Esme wanted to adopt again, and we all agreed. When we went to the adoption agency I met Alice and I liked her, but only as a sister. I brought over Emmett and Rose to introduce them, and they both liked her too. When Carlisle and Esme filled out the papers Alice through a fit, she wouldn't leave without Jasper. At the time they were best friends, but everyone saw the love there, even Alice, but Jasper was to shy. Me and Alice clicked instantly, we loved each other as brother and sister, but Jasper couldn't see that. He was jealous of me so we didn't become friends until a year later when Alice told Jasper her feelings. Jasper instantly felt bad and apologized to me, and we've been brothers since. We're a big family, of all different people but the same in different ways."

I leaned back and kissed his cheek, his story was different, but natural and interesting.

"Esme kept asking me if I wanted a new sister, and I know she meant companion, but I didn't, I was going to meet a girl on my own, one that I could get to not have to know, and I found her." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Edward your a sweet heart you know that." I said rubbing his cheek as I turned to him. He just laughed.

"I try" He said leaning in to kiss me. It was short and sweet, but ended to fast. "Tell me about yourself."

"I lived most of my life in Arizona, with my mom, Renee. I was a loner I didn't have any friends really, I was an outcast." Edward held me tight kissing the side of my neck as encouragement. "When my mom remarried to Phil a couple weeks ago it made me think. I never knew that much about my dad, and I decided to move back to Forks, and I'm glad I did." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Do you play any sports?" He asked laughing probably because of my clumsiness.

"You know Edward it's weird, I'm really clumsy, but yeah I do play sports, well not really but I like to box." He stopped laughing abruptly.

"Really?" He said his voice low and husky.

"Yeah?" It came out as a question.

He then flipped me over so I was on the blanket and he was hovering over me, he then lowered him self so his body was touching mine but his weight was still off of me. He then leaned in and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, it was soft but rough and fast, he was hungry for something and I could tell. I could feel his arousal at lower stomach and it turned me on to no extent. We kissed for about a minuet, then he slowly pulled away. We were both breathing heavy, and I'm sure we were both aroused.

He chuckled and put a loose piece of hair behind my ear, and kissed my cheek before rolling over and pulling me to his chest.

"Sorry babe, but that's a total turn on"

"I noticed" I mumbled. He laughed nervously before blushing and looking away. I giggled and turned his head so he would look at me again. "Don't worry Edward, I feel the same way." Then I slowly pressed my lips to his. It started out slow then heated up fast, by the time it ended we were grinding in to each other, he was clearly turned on, and I know I was.

"That was....Wow" He said trying to catch his breath. I could only nod my head in agreement, still trying to catch my breath.

"**BELLA! EDWARD! ARE YOU GUYS OUT HERE, WE WANNA PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER**." Emmett screamed from the distance.

Edward groaned and got up slowly, "Come on love, you don't want him to come look for us believe me." I chuckled, but got up.

"Don't worry about the blankets, I'll get them tomorrow." With that he took my and and led me inside.


	8. hm tragic story, and never have I ever

**A/N Hey guys sorry I don't update that frequently, but come one I'm a 13 year old girl, I have a life lol.**

**Well I hope u like it**

* * *

Chapter 8

Pretend, or More

"You're actually gonna let me _walk_?" I asked, gigging remembering being in his arms.

"Oh, I forgot for a minuet there." He said picking me up once again I squealed loudly not expecting it at all.

"Edward put me down right now!" I pouted trying to make him do as I say.

"No Bell, I like having you in my arms. I'm not planning on putting you down anytime soon. I know It's only been, wow, less than day, but Bella you mean a lot to me." He said looking me in the eye,and sweetly pecked my cheek.

"Okay" I breathed, snuggling further into his chest, enjoying the warmth. He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead..

When we entered the house everything was the same, only in he middle of the green, red,and blue sections there were six shot glasses, and a variety of energy drinks.

"**Bella!** Was that you squealing? We were gonna check it out, but we didn't want to interrupt anything personal." Emmett said, winking at me as Edward settled me on his lap, I just blushed and looked down.

"Ok Bella, you don't know how to play right?" Rose asked laughing.

"Shut up I only had three friends at my old home, Ang, Cat, and Taylor, and we already knew everything about eachother, so we didn't play games like this." I said with water eyes, they all looked very confused and Edward just rubbed my back and held me close.

"Bella, I didn't mean to offered you I'm sorry." Rose said taking my hand.

i just laughed it off, "You didn't Rose when ever I talk about them I tear up." I took a deep breath and got ready to tell my tragic story.

"I met Ang first, Her real names Angelea, she was in my first grade class, we were total opposites then. She was short and really thin, and I was tall for my age and a little pudgy. I walked up to her and talked to her first, and we were best friends since. Ang had a twin sister Catena, Cat for short, well me and Cat became friends in second grade, we were inceprable. Next there was Taylor, she moved to my school in third grade and didn't have any friends, Ang was in my class that year so we decided to go up to her and ask if she wanted to be in our 'club'. She said yes."

"Me, Ang, Cat, and Taylor went from third grade to middle school as best friends, then to high school, all the way to our senior year, my mom's wedding to be exact. We were the bridesmaid, we were all staying over Ang, and Cat's house for a week, they were twins. We were on the way home, and I was driving. We were on the highway, and a tractor trailer pulled up next to me, it all happened so fast." By now tears were running down my face and Edward was cradling me to his chest rocking back, and forth.

"A car smashed into the truck from the side, and the truck fell on us. Nothing happened to me, but was the only one that survived. I lost my best friends that day, and I didn't know what to do. I made my mom go on her hunny moon the next day, but I stayed home and sobbed. The next Monday I went to school, a lot of people said 'sorry' but we were a group only us no one else, so I was left as a loner, no friends by my side. I got made fun of a lot, one group of about ten, the preps as we called them, even teased me about there death. That's when I started thinking, if my dad would die now, I wouldn't barely now him, so I moved up her, and I'm glad I did thank you guys. I love you. They would have too."

Everyone gave me hugs, and Emmett even swung me around and gave me a kiss on the lips, just a family peck, but it made me laugh.

"Okay guys, I guess we can skip never have I ever, and just watch a movie." Alice said moving to pick up the energy drinks.

"No! Alice it's fine it felt good to get that out of my system anyway please, can we play the game?" I asked Alice, while Edward pulled me back to his lap, after hugging everyone.

"Yea" Alice said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Bella, I would have loved to meet them." Edward whispered kissing my cheek.

"They would have loved you Edward. I bet Ang would have tried to have you first." I said laughing, "Me and Ang we probably the closest, same taste in boys, yeah know."

"No I don't know your taste in boys, but I'm glad you picked me" He said kissing me on the lips.

"Okay let the games begin, ok Bella this is how you play." Alice started but Jasper cut in, what is it with these Cullens, always cutting in.

"Ok, so Bella, say it's my turn, and I say never have I ever gone, um, lets say swimming. The people that have gone swimming would take a shot, but the people the haven't would. So do you get it?" Jasper said, looking at me with caring eyes.

"Yea I get it, can I stay on Edwards lap for this game?" I asked pouting, they all just laughed and nodded their heads.

"Can I start this game?" Rose asked, everyone agreed.

"Ok, never have I ever, umm lied about my sexuality." Rose stated, me and Alice both took drinks.

"When did you Bella?" Edward asked laughing.

"Um, it was to get out of a date with this annoying kid Nick." I said blushing.

(ok I'm going to list this weird, but try to follow along, I don't feel like typing the whole thing out, one at a time, unless there certain ones.)

Alice-"Never have I ever gone into a store, and not bought something" We all drank except for her.

Jasper- "Never have I ever had sex in a hot tub" Rose, and Emmett drank.

Edward- "Never have I ever gotten into a fight" Me and Emmett both drank, and pounded fist.

Bella- "Hmm, never have I ever been kariokian"

"**OMG BELLA**!" Alice shouted while everyone else drank, "Were going to the karioke bar tomorrow night." Everyone groaned except for Alice, "Ok on with the game."

Emmett- "Never have I ever tanned naked" Emmett stated proudly. Alice, Rose, and I all drank. The boys just sat there with mouths wide open, I could feel Edward getting hard beneath me and started to giggle.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan, you will be the death of me." Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

Alice- "Never have I ever done drugs," No one drank

Jasper-"Never have I ever had sex in public" Jasper said grumpily

"God what's up with the sex things, one tracked mind _much_." I asked blushing, Emmett and Rose started laughing almost spitting out the shots they just took.

Edward-"Never have I ever been drunk." Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all took shots.

Bella- "Never have I ever tried to seduce someone" Rose and Alice both took shots.

Emmett- "Hmm, Never have I ever forgot a condom." No one drunk thank god.

The game continued on like that, but never got to embarrassing

XOXOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"**ALICE WE GOT TO STOP OR I'M GOING TO GET TO HYPER AND EXPLODE**" I said bouncing on Edward's lap, I felt bad for him he had a big problem, if you know what I mean.

"**YEAH, WE SHOULD STOP**" All the boys shouted at the same time, trying to get their girlfriends to stop bouncing, we just laughed and got up to clean up.

We ran to the kitchen, and were shacking from the energy. "Let's get something to eat maybe it will calm us down" Jasper suggested quite jittery him self.

We all made ourselves ham and cheese sandwiches and sat down at the circular white table. We all calmed down a little once the food was in our system, but were still on a high.

"Let's go to Port Angeles to watch a movie." Alice suggested smiling still bouncing a little.

"Alice it's 12:23, it's to late." Edward said looking at Alice like she was crazy.

"Come on Edward, none of us are tired and there will still be movies playing it's a 24 hour movie theater, duhh." Alice said pouting.

"Fine everybody in?" Edward asked giving in.

"Yeah" Everyone said at the same time.

So, we were off, everyone in the Jeep, me and Edward in the back, then Jasper and Alice, and of course, Rose and Emmett.

* * *

**Hey guys you should review for me lol**

**tell me if you like it**

**a lot of the reviews last chapter made me smile :D**


	9. never ride with Emmett

Chapter 9

Pretend, or More

**Hey guys once again I'm sorry for the delay**

* * *

"What kind of music do you like Bella?" Emmett called from the front, taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Emmett! Look back at the road." I yelled.

"I know, I burned these songs last night,but some are a little old like from when we were teenagers!" Alice squealed picking out a cd from under the seat.

I just snuggled close to Edward and let the music being.

"Oh" Bella

"My" Alice

"God" Rose

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"- All

All the guys just laughed as Alice got five hair brushes out of her bag and handed them to each of us included, Edward, and Jasper.

"Do we have to?" Edward, and Jasper whined.

While Emmett whine "I wanna sing too."

We just laughed and got ready to sing

_(Everyone)_

_I know when he's been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought with time you'd realized_

_It's over, over_

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something, somewheres got to give_

_As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

_You know I'd fight for you_

_But how can I fight someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you_

_Now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

_(Girls)_

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you've reached the bottom_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

_(Boys)_

_There are times it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you in memories_

_I feel it in my heart_

_But I don't show it, show it_

_Then there's times you look at me_

_As though I'm all that you can see_

_Those times I don't believe it's right_

_I know it, know it_

_Don't make me promises_

_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_

_I've had the rest of you_

_Now I want the best of you_

_It's time to show and tell_

_(girls)_

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you've reached the bottom_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here_

_With nothing..._

_(Boys)_

_Cause you and I_

_Could lose it all if you've_

_Got no more room_

_No room inside for me in your life_

_(Everyone)_

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you've reached the bottom_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here_

_With nothing at all_

_(if you want to listen to it it's O-town All or Nothing)_

"That was the funniest thing ever, did you see everyone's face, mouth open, shouting, red faced, aha it's too much." Jasper said gasping for breath while laughing.

As soon as the song ended we all started cracking up, me and Edward were leaning on each other for support like Alice and Jasper. While Rose was pounding the dashboard, and Emmett was struggling to watch the road he was laughing so hard.

"Alice! What's the next song?" Rose asked leaning to press the button.

She just laughed, "You'll see, girls only!" We laughed as the boys pouted.

"Don't worry you guys can sing the next song." With that the song started and me and Rose squealed. We all turned to our boy and started singing.

_You've been waiting so long_

_I'm here to answer your call_

_I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all_

_I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

We ran our fingers down their chest as their breathing picked up.

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_

_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_

_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_

_I can see you want me too_

_Now, it's me and you_

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting (Waiting)_

_Think I wanna make that move, now_

_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now_

_Baby, tell me how you like it_

The girls took off there seat belts and crawed on the guys laps, well Alice and I did.

_I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready_

_I know what to do, if only you would let me_

_As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right_

_Here is where you wanna be_

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_

_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_

_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_

_I can see you want me too_

_And now, it's me and you_

_It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)_

_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)_

_I've been waiting (Hey)_

_Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)_

_Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)_

_Baby, I'll love you all the way down_

_Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)_

_Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)_

_Keep it between me and you_

_It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)_

_Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you, now (Yea)_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)_

_Baby, tell me how you like it_

_It's me and you_

_Baby ill love you all the way down_

_Get you right where you like it_

_I promise you'll like it(i swear)_

_Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)_

......... End of song.

Cassie, Me & You.

The guys were all breathing heavy, and we were all pretty smug.

"Our turn!" Emmett shouted causing us to jump. The boys got there microphones ready and the beat blared thought the speakers. I smiled inwardly, I well in love with this song when I first heard it in Arizona.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back_

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test_

_and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

The guys motioned to the whole car, and right then I knew it was true, I loved these people, they were my family.

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So, i won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait I'm sure_

_there's no need to complicate our time is short_

_this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror_

_and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_and so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason_

_to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_it's what we aim to do_

_our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours_

_so please don't, please don't, please don't,_

_there's no need to complicate,_

_Cause our time is short_

_This, this, this is our fate,_

_I'm yours_

"Awwww" All the girls said at the same time, we all laughed, we've been doing that a lot.

"Come on Alice, you picked out the song and you still awed." Edward said still laughing at her reaction.

She just stuck out her tongue, and mumbled something under her breath.

We listened to a couple more songs, and well sang. It was one of the funniest car rides of my life, and went by pretty quick for a forty-five minuet drive.

When we got to the theater there were five movies playing, Twilight, Marley and Me, Yes Man, Dark Knight, and Mama Mia.

"I want to see dark night!" Emmett bellowed, making people stare at us.

"No lets see Twilight, you guys are picking the movie tomorrow night." I groaned jut thinking about the movies they could make us watch.

"What Bella you don't want to see Twilight?" Rose asked face falling slightly.

"No, it's not that Rose," I laughed without humor, "I just don't want to see what the boys will pick out tomorrow night." Everyone laughed, including me, I did sound like a scary cat.

"I know what you mean Bella." Alice sympathized with me.

"Ok lets no see the movie." I suggested, not wanting to break the enthusiasm.

The movie was good, about a vampire and a human falling in love, I wasn't paying that much attention though. It's kind of hard to do when your gorges boyfriend has his arm around you playing with your hair.

All the rush died down on the way back to the house, no one was buzzed from the energy drinks and we were all quiet tired.

When we arrived at the Cullen's household everyone just mobbed in not caring if they left the extra popcorn in the car.

"Ok Bella, we usually just sleep in the living room when someone's knew in the family, is that ok?" Alice asked, looking passed out while Jasper held her up.

"Yeah that's fine Alice" I said with a yawn. I glanced up at the clock and saw it was around four o'clock.

"Edward can I sleep next to you?" I asked shyly, looking around at all the couple snuggling, I was blushing pretty bad when I felt him lift my chin to look at him.

He was smiling and had that glint in his eye again, maybe something was stuck in there."I wouldn't have it any other way Bella." He brought us over to the blue section and laid us down, my back was against his chest and he had an arm around my waist. I reached down and laced my finger thought his and snuggled further into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body once again.

"Good night, love." Edward spoke softly into my ear.

"Good night Edward." I mumbled already falling into a dreamland with Edward.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is soo short you guys probably want to kill me. I have an idea on what they're going to do tomorrow, but if you have a suggestion just review.**

**Oh and tell me how you like it ;)**


	10. explanations

Pretend, or More

Chapter 10

**Sorry about last chapter guys, this is another short chapter, but I needed to get the things out in here.**

* * *

I woke up that morning to Emmett's booming laughter, "Emmett, shut up you're going to wake her up, it's not that funny." Edward whisper yelled to Emmett.

"What's going on?" I groaned. Edward's arm was still around my waist, and as I looked around everyone was still laying in their spots, but looking at us curiously.

I felt breath on my ear and closed my eyes, knowing it was Edward's "Bella, love, did you know you talked in your sleep?"

I gasped and sat up in place. "No! Please tell me I didn't." Taylor use to tease me about that a lot, it's how she learned all my secrets. I hid my head in my hands, and felt the need to cry of embarrassment, of course I didn't, for it was a stupid reason to cry.

"Bella, it's ok, you didn't say anything that bad, just silly things like Taytalor's a tortes, and Cody wants to de-prude me. Well you actually shouted that." She laughed quietly along with everyone else, "And your going to explain those two phases to us in the car, but now we have to get ready for the beach!" Alice stated clearly exited.

"But Alice, it's freezing in Forks, how are we going to go to the beach?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you just woke up, well, todays tempature is an unbelievable eighty-two degrees and we are going to go to the beach." Alice said jumping up and doing a dance, it looked like a victory dance, but I don't know.

"That sounds really fun, but Alice, I don't have a bathing suit!" I said disappointed.

"Oh! You can borrow one of Roses, she wouldn't care, well she doesn't care" Alice stated looking at me, as if i was stupid.

"Are you sure Rose?" I turned my head to look at her.

She held her pointer finger up to her chin, actin like she was thinking, but let a smile spread across her face. "Only if I get to pick it out."

I laughed but Emmett's the one that spoke up, "Only if it's a bikini." Jasper, Alice, and I looked at him weird, while Rose and Edward glared. Once he saw the looks he was quick to explain."Wow, Rose, Edward don't give me that look you know I love Rose, and the only reason I said that is because I want to see her tattoos, and I know you all do to." Everyone laughed, I forgot about that.

"Ok I'll show you guy my tattoo." Rose and Alice squealed while Edward just smiled against my neck.

"Here's the plan, were not going to take showers, but just brush our hair and wash our makeup off from last night, while the boys get changed, and well were get changed too. Then were gonna drive to the beach in La Bush, with Emmett's Jeep."

"Ok" I said getting up, but I got pulled down immediately causing me to squeal with surprise.

He just laughed, "Bella, don't I get a parting gift?" He whined playfully in my ear, kissing his way up my neck, making me breath faster than usual. "So can I get my parting kiss now?"

"Fine" I said, and turned to give him a kiss. His lips were smooth and soft like rose petals, but in control and manly. I stood up once I gave him his 'parting kiss' and turned to get ready, what I wasn't expecting is for the rest of the family to be watching. Everyone started to laugh when they saw my face.

"Come on Bella." Rose said reaching for my hand.

"Ok" I said with a yawn. "What time is it anyway, I'm still real tired."

"Oh it's ten" Alice said with a shrug.

"Guys," I whined "we fell asleep at four!" I complained.

"Five hours of sleep is good enough" Alice said, like I should know.

"Ok what ever." We were in Roses and Emmett's room now.

"I'm going to go get changed, Bella go wash your face while Rose picks out you guys bathing suits, were not going to wear any makeup today, natural beauty is the best." Alice winked at me and went to her room.

(I Know Alice likes makeup, but in my story she not going to be a makeup freak)

I washed my face in the huge thing that rose calls a bathroom and walked into her room to get my swimsuit

(swimsuits on profile)

...............................................................

Alice's swimsuit was cute, and looked like it described her personality, bubbly, spirited, and energetic. It was a one piece with the sides cut out, it was grey, blue and yellow, with a flower on her right breast

Roses was more sexy, but not in a sluttish was a orangish, redish sort of color and was a triangle bikini. The bottoms tied around the hip and showed just the right amount of goodies, but not to much.

Mine, well mine was another story. It was yellow, a happy color, I like that. I think it's the perfect bathing suit for me, I never had curves, but this even made me look like it. It was a string bikini, tied around the back twice, then the bottoms tied around my hips, making them look bare, but not exposed.

I had a towel covering myself, so I could reveal my secret to them at the same time, I was kind of scared, I trusted them dearly, but this was the first time I have ever shown everybody it.

Alice, Rose, and I walked down the stairs slowly, hoping I didn't trip, like always. When the guys heard us they turned off whatever game they were playing, and turned to us.

When the boys saw me, their faces clouded with confusion, "I want to show everyone at the same time." I said smiling as I saw their eyes alight with excitement.

Everyone sat down on the couch, Alice bouncing in place, and everyone else waiting with eager eyes. "Ok there's a story to these tattoos, but I'll tell you in the car." With that I dropped the towel, and watched Edward closely, hoping for a good reaction.

At first his eyes clouded over with lust, seeing my bathing suit I guess, then they changed to something calmer, but still lustful.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Emmett shouted, I know it must be dramatic, but I jumped into Edwards lap, it scared me so bad.

Emmett just laughed and continued, "I love it, it's awesome, if i want one, will you go with me? Can I get one Rose please, please?" Emmett asked switching his attention to Rose.

"Yeah Emmett," She said laughing, "oh, and Bella, that is really cute." She said blowing me a kiss. I just laughed it off.

"Yea, I'll go Emmett." I said with a smile as he jumped on my lap, when I was sitting on Edward, and kissed my cheek.

"Bells, that's banging" Jasper said with a wink, indicating he was kidding.

"I LOVE IT BELLA!" Alice said still dancing on the couch. I just laughed once again.

I felt Edward's lips on my neck once again, and just like always my breath hitched, and he just smirked against my skin. "Bella, banging is an understatement, that is the sexiest, most fitting thing I've ever seen." He turned me around and kissed me hard on the lips, parting them with his tongue, and moaning into my mouth.

I heard a loud whistle, and instantly broke off of his mouth, and looked around to our watchers. I blushed a dark shade of red, and ran out the door calling, " Me, and Edward get back."

When everyone was situated in the car, we headed to the beach. "Ok Bella, lets hear that story." Alice said with a smile.

"Ok" I said ready to start when my phone went off.

_I use to rule the world_

_seats would rise when I gave the word_

_now in the morning I sleep a......_

"Hello" I answered not expecting a call.

"Hey Bells, just calling to check up, hows everything going?" Oh, it was Charlie.

"Everything great dad, the Cullen's are fantastic, we're heading down to the beach today, you know the one in La Bush."

"Oh, yeah. That should be fun Bells. Look out for Jake, you know Jake Black, you guys use to hang out when you were younger. He's a lot taller now, but still got the same short black hair, and dark skin."

"Ok dad, I will, talk to you later."

"Bye Bella." He said as I hung up the phone.

"Hey, I use to hang out with that kid Jake on your team Emmett." I called to the front.

"Really, well make sure he doesn't try to get into your pants, hes a real player."

"Ok Emmett, you'll _protect_ me right."

"Yep" We all started laughing while he just flexed from the front seat.

"Ok, so the story. Well, when I first met my friends we made a 'club' as I said before, we called it the stars. Well, last year, when we turned seventeen we could get tattoos with out a parents consent, so we did. We decided to get 3 stars each, for our three best friends, but we all got them at different places on our bodys. Like I got it on my rib cage, Ang got hers on her left hip, Cat got hers on her lower back, and Taylor got hers on her ankle." I ended the story with a shrug, it was a at the time thing, we didn't plan it.

"That's cool." Jasper spoke up first.

"Mynahs" Went around the car and I smiled.

"Oh guys, we're almost there, maybe two minuets now!" Alice squealed from in front of me.

"But Bella, you still have to explain the things you said this morning." Edward said just loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Oh," I said with a nervous chuckle and a laugh, "that, um well, Cody was one of my best friends from camp when I was about twelve, well he was a player, and one of the first things he asked me when I met him, is was I prude? I answered yes, because well I was. He then asked if I wanted to be de-pruded, we got closer, but as friends, after I answered no. I was the first person to ever deny him, so he wanted to learn more about me, I was interesting." I ended with a laugh.

"Oh! And I have no clue about the tortes thing, but I use to call Taylor Taytalor, to annoy her." I added smiling at the memories.

"You are interesting." Edward chuckled, pulling me closer.

"I agree!" Alice and Rose shouted from in front of me, I just laughed, how did they do that?

"We're hear!" Emmett boomed, pulling to a sudden stop.

* * *

**Ok so beach next chapter, what do you guys think, what do you want to happen?**


	11. beach and the pack!

Pretend, or More

Chapter 11

I hope you guys like this chapter, I liked writing it, well its my secound longest chapter so enjoy :D

* * *

I shoved forward, and onto the floor with the force of the impact, when Edward tried to stop me it was to late, "Ow" I groaned, while Edward picked me up, and helped me out of the car.

"Bella, are you okay?!" Edward said kneeling down and running his hands along my legs checking for scratches, or bumps.

"Edward I'm fine." I said blushing, he was feeling along my thighs now.

"What hurts?" He said still examining, now her stomach, which was exposed, dew to the bikini.

"Nothing really Edward, ugh stop you're embarrassing me!" I said as he looked over my chest, not listening to me.

He just laughed,"What Bella, no ones looking, and I'm just looking out for you, not being a pervert." He leaned down to my ear, and whispered huskily, "Unless you want me to be." He nibbled my ear and backed away, winked and got back down to business, while I was still breath heavily.

"Seriously Bella, why'd you say ow, I may be the only one that heard you, but I did." He said finishing his searching.

"Edward, I just hit something when I landed on my butt, no big deal." I stated exasperated, wanting this conversation to end.

He just smirked,"Oh so you butt hurts, now dos it." He said arms sliding down my back almost touching it, he stopped there and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "No, we can't have that, let me fix it."

He then slid his big hands to grip my end, it was light but rough, and turned me on like no tomorrow. I let out a shaky breath as he started to rub light circles,"Bella, do you like that?"

I just moaned softly as a reply, he groaned a bit under his breath, then we heard something nether of us expected.

"EW, EDWARDS GRAB ASSING BELLA!" Emmett shouted, probably so the whole beach could probably hear. Since we were behind the Jeep so no one couldn't see us, the whole family ran around the Jeep to see what was happening.

"Really?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow. I blushed and my face into Edward's chest. "that's all the answer we need." Rose laughed and walked away, everyone else following behind laughing.

"Edward!" I whined into his chest, tears blurring my vision, I couldn't help it, if i get to embarrassed.

"Bella, it's ok, they're way worse, they dry hump in the schools parking lot! Come on love, don't cry. Please" He pleaded with me, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

I pulled away slightly,"It's ok Edward, I do that when I get to embarrassed." I said with a humorless laugh.

"It's ok love, you ready to go swimming?" He asked with his crooked smile.

"Yes" I said jumping out of hi arms and running for the beach. "Come chase me _lover boy_!" I said laughing as he stood there stunned, then started chasing after me.

I was about 5 feet from the blanket when I heard him behind me, "I got you now Bella" I shrieked as he tackled me down to the blanket so I was on my back, and he was hovering over me. He supported himself so all his weight was off of me but I could feel every line of his well sculpted body. "Bella, why'd you run from me?" Edward asked pouting, I just let out a breathless chuckle and leaned up to kiss him, it was suppose to be a cute, innocent one, but nether of us wanted to stop.

"As happy that I am for you guys, well that you found each other, you know what I mean," We stopped and looked at her, Edward rolling off of me, pulling me into his lap while we listened to Alice's reason for interrupting,"well sorry, but the pack just came, and I know Bella would be embarrassed, if her childhood best friend saw her making out on a blanket." Edward smirked as he heard the name, and I chuckled, but still confused

"Alice who are the Pack?" I asked looking at her, but she was looking behind me with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Alice, yo Edward, what's good guys. You didn't tell Bella about us I'm kind of hurt." Said a guy with short black hair, kinda like Jake's and light green eyes, cute, but not as stunning as Edward. He took a seat next to Jasper, who just sat himself, and Edward. "Hey Jasper, haven't seen you in a while man." The man said to Jasper while shaking hands with him.

"Ah man, show me the love," Jasper yelled latching himself onto the man, I started laughing, he was such a goof ball.

Edward spoke next, "Hey man, where's the rest of the guys? We told you to bring them all right?" I was down right confused now, who's them? They called them? Ugh!

"Oh, they're getting stuff outa the car, I decided to play lazy today, where's Emmett and Rose?" He asked laughing when Alice made a discussed face and pointed behind the hills to the side.

"OH MY GOD," Alice said getting up and hitting the mans head " You ass hole you never introduced your self to Bella, now shes all confused" Everyone turned to me laughing, at Alice's little show, and I blushed.

The man turned to me then, I still think he looks cute, but actually seeing him face to face now makes me see different things. His face was still a little rounded, making him look a little younger than when you view him from the side, and he had a small scare on his chin. "I'm very sorry Bella, that was very," he held up his hand and made little quotes, "'ass hole-ish' of me. My names Seth, Edward called me and my friends last night and told me he had a new girl." He held up his hands and backed away slightly as in surrender, " I don't mean that in a offensive way, lord knows I don't want my ass kicked like Newton." He finished smiling slightly.

I just laughed it off, "Nice to meet you Seth, and the only reason I beat the shit out of Newton is because he called me a chick, and a slut."

"Well that fight was the shit!" He said holding out his fist, for me to bang, I tapped my fist to his and he once again sunk to the ground. "Well anyway, Edward called me and asked if I wanted to meet you, and if the weather was nice you guys were going to the beach, and I agreed. Edward told me to bring the pack, we're a group of kids that transferred from La Bush High, well because, they didn't like are end of the year prank." Everyone snickered at that. "Well the pack consisted of four people, me, Quil, Embry, and Jake. He talked about you coming back, said you use to play together, that true?" He asked looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't remember it that much, but we did." I said smiling back.

"You know Bella, that kinda hurts my feelings, if I remember correctly, I was the one that carried you home a half a mile, while I was five, because you fell and broke your ankle." Jake said plopping next to me. A sudden rush of a memory hit.

Flashback:

_"Jakkkkkeyyyyy" I whined swinging on the swing._

_"Yeah Bells" He called from the slide._

_"I wanta do something new." I replied getting off the swing and heading towards him._

_"Ok lets play truth of dare, I dare you to climb that tree." He said pointing a finger to a six foot high tree, kind of intimidating for a five year old._

_"Ok," I said with a gulp and started to climb, when I was almost to the top I felt a branch snap under me, and sent me hurling toward the ground._

End of flashback

"Hey!" I pointed a accusing finger at him, "You dared me to do it, it was your fault."

He just stared laughing, "So you do remember, I was just trying to guilt you." He said still clutching his stomach.

"Shut up! That was so not funny! I walked around for two weeks in a splint." I said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Hey Jake, why you so mean to people? Hello Bella, my name's Embry." Said a boy taking a seat next to Jake. He also had dark hair, but not black, just very dark brown, he had light brown eyes, and was very tall, about Emmett's height.

"Hi Embry, it's nice to meet you." I said shaking his extended hand.

"And I'm Quil" Said a pudgy boy taking the seat next to Seth and Jasper.

"Hi Quil." I said quietly.

"You're a Cutie why you with a prude like Cullen, I could show you a good time Hun." Quil asked looking me up and down, lingering on my stomach and bikini clad breast.

"You're right Quil, I don't know why I'm with him, lets go on a walk to get to know each other, there's hills right over there." I said winking at him then getting up and taking his hand. I turned and winked at the rest of them letting them know I was just kidding, Edward heaved a sigh of relief.

"So Quil, you want to go out with me, not knowing me at all, just going off my looks." I asked a couple yards away from the blanket, he turned to me and once again looked me up and down. "Yup," he just said then kept on walking.

When we were about seven yards away from the others and I knew they were all watching I spun his hand turned quickly, and with all my strength I flipped him over my back onto the sand, and leaned down.

"I wouldn't dumb Edward for a one night stand, I'm a girl with morals, and no offence, but I prefer shorter hair." I said with a laugh, I needed an excuse, I couldn't make him think he was ugly.

I quickly made my way back over to the blanket to join my friends, who were currently rolling around laughing.

"Did you like the show?" I asked them with a smirk as they looked at me with praising eyes.

"Bella you are amazing!" Edward said pulling me into his lap and kissing my cheeks.

"I know" I said laughing as everyone agreed.

After about ten minuets of small talk and me getting to know the 'pack'. It turns out the three were pretty nice, Jake is still the same trouble maker, free spirited, little boy. Embry was also a trouble maker, but he was really nice, always joking like Emmett or Jasper. Seth was the good boy of the group, but was along with the ride anyway. Quil still hasn't came back, we don't know why, maybe embarrassment, I couldn't have hurt him that bad.

"Lets go swimming!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up slightly, of course Jasper held her down.

"Ok" we all replied.

I waited for everyone to start heading down to the water before I got off of Edwards lap. I slowly took off my shorts, making sure I didn't pull down my bottoms with them. I turned slowly when I was done to see Edward staring at me with lust filled eyes.

"Oh come on _lover boy_, lets go, strip don't just don't stare at me the whole time" He grinned sheepishly then pulled off him shirt.

That was the first time I saw Edward Cullen shirtless. He was cut, and I mean cut. He was ripped, but not overly, not like Emmett, Edward was just perfect. He had a eight pack, great pecks, strong fellable shoulders, and nice arm muscles.

"Ha! Who's drooling now?" He said walking up and hugging me close. "It's ok, we can drool together." He then started to run his hands up and down my sides near my rib cage.

"So are you going to come with me tomorrow to get a tattoo." He asked nibbling my ear.

"What your getting a tattoo?" I asked pulling back slightly.

"Yeah so is Emmett." He then started laughing hysterical.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking at him weird, feeling him shacking against me didn't do anything to my heart.

"Emmett's getting a rose on his butt, as a resemblance to Rosalie." When he finished I was shacking too.

"What are you going to get?" I asked, thinking of the possibility.

"Hmm, I'll tell you later, nows not the right time, plus Alice is waving us over." He then took my hand and put me over his shoulder, and ran to the shore line with me screaming and kicking over his shoulder.

"Hm, Emmett's right you do have a cute butt" He said eyeing it, I had to smack him in the back of his head.

"But me down right now Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I screamed.

"Ok" was all he said then threw me into the cool water. I screamed as I went under and water filled me mouth, but quickly got to the surface to breath. "Bella, are you ok" Edward said coming up and rubbing my back, since I was close to choking.

"You're so mean!" I said trying to pull back, but he held me firm against his chest rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry Bella, forgive me please." He said kissing my forehead.

"Fine." I grumbled.

We spent about two hours in the water, but got out because it was getting a little chilly.I loved hanging out with everyone there it was so fun, even Quil lightened up bit.

"Bella are you cold?" Edward muttered in my ear, I was shivering sightly and I guessed he noticed, I have a small nod and he wrapped his arms around me.

I felt different with Edward than I have with everyone else, I adore him, I cherish him, I feel so lucky that I have him, and I never want to leave him arms, oh my god, I love Edward Cullen.

"Bella, do you wanna leave, the boys are going to head home, and Alice wants to go get ready for karioke, are you ready?"

**SHIT**! I forgot about that.

* * *

Any suggestionns on who you want to sing what llol

tell me how you like it ;)


	12. Bella, lovee

**Chapter 12**

**Pretend, or more**

**I'm going to give you my longest chapter yet.**

**Thanks for the suggestions, and sorry if I don't use them.**

**I wanted to point someone out that ALWAYS makes me smile when I read her reviews is stupidlamb9**

**shes great on**

**Thanks again guys**

* * *

"Edward, I'm scared." I whispered to him when we got in the car.

"Why love, you have an amazing singing voice, and don't even try to deny it, I've heard you." He said lightly kissing my forehead.

"What ever, but still I have stage fright, I can't go up there on my own!"

He sighed, "Bella," Edward said pulling me to his lap, "I will sing with you if you want, but Alice will make you sing either way." He said rubbing soothing circles into my side, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Okay" I sighed giving in.

He chuckled lightly, and took a big breath through nice nose. He groaned slightly, and this made me panic. Did I smell bad? Crap why didn't I bring extra deoderant! Your so dumb Bella!

"Bella!" Edward whisper yelled at me.

"Yeah," I said urgently "I'll get off if you want sorry." I moved to get off his lap but he held me in place.

"Bella, you silly, nave, little girl. One you were just mumbling so I know what you were thinking, and you were wrong. And two, I groaned, because well, uh, well you weren't suppose to hear it, but uh," He was babbling, and it was cute, little Edward was at a loss for words, "it's just , you smelled really, really good, and well I'm a man, so yeah." He finished hiding his face in my shoulder.

I chuckled lightly, "It's ok Edward, and you smell good too." I turned my head slightly and kissed his ear.

"Bella, you will be the death of me." He mumbled looking at me.

"I know" I snickered, and that's when we realized we were the only ones in the car.

"Did you know we were home?" I asked him, wondering how we got home so fast.

"No, I wonder how long we've been out here."

We both climbed out of the monstrous jeep and walking into the Cullen house hold.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed when we walked in.

"Why didn't you tell us we got home?" Edward asked annoyed he was caught, I just laughed lightly.

"We did! You two were just to busy whispering to eachother to pay attention." Emmett said with a smug grin while we were blushing.

"Bella come sit we have a few things to discuss." Emmett said mocking seriousness. He patted the seat next to him on the couch, and I made my way over with Edward in tow.

Edward sat down first, and I took the seat in his lap. "So what's up?" I asked Emmett casually.

"Well, first of all, Rose told me to tell you that 'After me and Alice are done our showers you have to jump in, then we're just going to get dressed and do our hair, since Edward doesn't want any make up on you, something about being to beautiful'" Emmett said impersonating Rose's voice perfectly.

"Cool, they listened." Edward said with a smile after the no makeup part.

"Thank Edward" I turned my head and gave him a kiss. I turned back to look at Emmett, but his hands were covering his eyes. "Anything else Emmett?" I asked after rolling my eyes.

"Yea, are you going to the tattoo shop with us tomorrow?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I will." I said making him smile.

"Are you going to get another one?" Edward asked, with just question in his voice.

"Does it bother you that I have tattoos?" I questioned, kind of scared by the answer. Emmett was looking at Edward to waiting for an answer.

"Not at all, if they mean something important to you, I think it's beautiful that you have the three stars, if you got another one that meant something to you, that's fine with me. Just do me a favor," I nodded my head for him to go on, "just don't get something because it looks cool, or its the new fashion statement." I couldn't see his face but I heard the sincerity in his words.

"Sure, ew, why would I do that?" I said with a disgusted face.

"I didn't think you would, but you never know." Edward said hugging me to his chest.

"So Bella are you gonna answer me." Emmett asked, bored.

"Oh sorry Emmett I forgot." I said with a chuckle, "Yea, I might get another one, but something small." Hm, I got to think about this.

"Cool, okay so Bella has day with the boys tomorrow since the girls are going shopping. You don't want to go do you?" Emmett asked looking at me with pleading eyes, wow, he really wanted me to go with them.

"Nah, rather get to know my new brother." I said getting up and giving him a hug.

"Wait, you said the girls are going shopping, does that mean Jazz is coming to." I asked, not recall being to he was getting a tattoo.

"That's right little lady." Said Jasper coming in through the kitchen with four sodas.

"Cool! I can bond with my favorite brother too!" I said hoping for Emmett to recognize that I just said I liked Jazz better.

"HEY!" Emmett boomed, making me fall off the couch. "Bella! Why is Jasper your favorite?" Emmett asked clearly sad, while Jasper helped me up and Edward laughed.

"I was just kidding Emmett I love you both the same." I said hugging him. I pulled me into his lap, but I didn't complain it felt natural being there, like he was my big brother.

"Hey! Why does Bella get to sit in your lap, I'm her lover!" Edward said pouting.

Jasper replied this time, "Because, when she fell all you did was laugh, you didn't help her up."

"But, I was only laughing at Emmett expression not Bella!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh well guys, who cares, lets get on to more fun subjects, what's everyone getting for a tattoo?" I said looking at all of them.

"I'm getting a rose on my butt, for Rose. Clever huh?" I laughed and nodded my head, Emmett's such a goof ball.

"I'm getting a horse shoe with Alice through it on my forearm."

"That's cute!" I said I could just imagine.

"Well love, I'm not exactly sure what I'm getting yet, but I have an idea, I'll tell you a little bit later, Alice is coming down now to get you." I was about to ask him what he was talking about, but Alice called my name just as he finished.

"See you in an hour, love." He said after I got up from Emmett's lap, which war hard, cause he want me to stay.

"Bye Eddie" I said with a giggle as I lightly kissed him.

I walked up the steps to Alice's room, and when I got there I was completely surprised. Without clothes everywhere, it actually looked nice. The night before everyone explained to me everyone had separate rooms, but Jazz, and Em, slept in there girlfriends room, there clothes were all in there also. The other rooms are just for show, if any of Carlisle co-worker came over he wouldn't want to earn a bad reputation because he let his 18 year old children sleep together. Well anyway back to the room, it was classy, and big, it was girly but had a masculine touch, some pink here and there, but there was blue, and indigo too.

"Alice, I like your room." I said fully taking it in.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice squealed, "Well get in the shower, I have some strawberry shampoo in there, I found it at Charlie's he said it was from you last visit, I figured you liked that."

"Thanks Alice." I said and headed to take a shower.

As the hot water hit my body I started thinking about the last two day, how I met the Cullens and how we just clicked. I can't believe I was able to make friends like them. Edward.... I don't know how this happened, boys never liked me, or noticed me, well except Brandon, but that didn't end well.

I felt a shudder as I thought of him, why did I even get involved, he was to old anyway, he just seemed really nice.

Bet Edward, I'm in love with Edward. He seems like the one for me, but will he ever feel the same? Am I going about thins the the wrong way, is it to soon to love him? I need Alice and Rose's help.

I got out of the shower and pulled a towel around my self before entering the room. "Hey guys I'm done." I called to them, they were in the ginormous walk in closet.

"Oh hey Bella" Said Rose she walked out first with two dresses in her hand, her makeup was already done and her hair was in soft curls, she looked gorgeous.

"Which one do you like more?" She asked holding up the two dresses, they were both very cute, but I pointed to the left one. "Ok" She said laying it down on the bed, she then put the one on that I didn't point to on.

"What was the point in asking me if you made up your mind?" I was curious.

"Oh, haha, Bella your wearing the one that you picked, I liked those to the best and I had to pick out your too, so I let you pick." She said with a shrug.

"Thanks Rose." I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Welcome, oh, and Alice had to take another shower, so she hopped in the one in my room, she accidently spilled powder all over her, so I'll be doing you hair if that's ok." She said guiding me over to the mirror.

"Yeah that's ok, thanks."

"Any time Bella."

Rose had already blow dried my hair and put it up when I got the courage to ask her the question that I was planning on, she was curling a couple piece in my hair and I figured why not now.

"Um, Rose can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Bella?" She replied with a shrug.

"When did you first know you were in love with Emmett." She just laughed.

"Oh that's an easy one, and you're done." She said puling me to the bed to sit.

"When we got Emmett I was five, and so was he, I knew I loved him when I first met him," she was smiling happily from the memory "Emse and Carlisle left us with a nanny when they went to the adoption agency me and Edward were both asleep when they got back so nothing could have prepared me for what happened." She was shaking her head laughing now.

"I was being shaken from a good dream about me being a princess when I woke up and yelled 'EDWARD I WAS DREAMING ABOUT PRINCESSES WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP!' I just heard a unfamiar laugh and I opened my eyes to see a boy, that was big to me at the time with curly brown hair smiling the size of Texas, he pulled me out of bed and into a bear hug, 'you mush be Rosiieeeeeee! I'm Emmett.' was the first thing he said to me all I did was laugh, before him I would say I was a brat so this was a surprise to everyone that was in my room which was ,you know everyone else that was in my family at the time. That's when I knew I was in love with Emmett, I knew it right away, he brang out the good side in me."

I just sat there in awe, that's so cute!

I jumped up and hugged Rose tight, "Thanks Rose." I said.

"You love Edward." She replied with a grin.

"How do you know?" I asked mouth open.

"You can tell, and why else would you ask me." All I did was and she hugged me once again.

"Get dressed, I'll be down stairs." Rose called leaving the room.

I walked over to wear she laid down the dress and pulled it on quickly, then went to go see my self in the mirror.

The dress was cute, grey, but way, way, WAY to short, it tied right under my breast with a silver, jewled ribbon, I really liked it but agian it was short, although my hair went perfect with it. Rose left me a diamond bracet and a matching necklace to go with it so I quickly put it on and headed out the room.

**(Dresses on profile, you can look, I have Alice's and Rose's on there, and I'm not going to describe them lol)**

I made my way down the stairs in the silver heals Rose gave me to wear and I didn't trip once. When I reached the bottom I went to the living room to see if everyone was ready but Edward was the only one there.

He looked amazing in a white button up shirt, and grey slacks, his hair was a dismay as usual, but he still looked amazing.

His eyes looked me up,and down twice before he looked me in the eye, "Bella you look absolutely stunning." He said stepping forward and taking my hand to kiss it.

"As do you." I whispered back as he put his arms around my waist, and leaning his forehead against mine.

"The others left, something about time slots. We're going in my Volvo, if that's ok." I quickly pecked his cheek and led him out the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you ready?" He asked as we pulled into the small karioke bar.

"No" I whispered, he just chuckled and got out to walk to my side.

"Bella come one!" He said defeated after the fifth time of trying to get me out of the car.

"Edward I'm scared." I admitted looking down.

"Scoot over." He said gently rubbing my face, I did as he said, and he sat down next to me.

"Bella" He sighed, putting his hands on either side of my face.

"I don't know how to say this." He said looking straight into my face.

"This isn't going to be romantic or anything, it might be to soon, but I got to say it, and I can't keep it in anymore."

"Bella Marie Swan I love you." He gently pecked my lips. "I have loved you since I saw you with my mom, I saw the way my family loved you, I saw they way you are part of my family. I love you Bella Swan, and there is not a Damn thing you can do about it." He said finishing his speech and kissed me again.

This kiss was sweet loving, genital, and caring. This was the best kissed I ever experienced. I pulled back after a couple of seconds and he looked crushed.

"Edward," I said taking his face in my hand, "I loved you since you hugged me in the hallway, you cared, you didn't just want to hurt him, you wanted to make sure I was okay, I love you so much!" I said kissing him again.

We heard a course of aww's outside of the car and broke away.

"Emmett, I'm going to kick your ass again!" I screamed jumping out of the car, and running after the stpid trouble maker.

"Bella that hurt" Emmett whined after I tackled them to the ground.

"Ew Bella, I said you had a cute butt, not that I wanted to feel it." He whined once again.

"What are you talking about Emmett." Edward said angrily from behind me, I snickered lightly, someone's protective.

"Edward, she's wearing a dress, and a thong, from what I can tell." Emmett said still under me.

"Oh god" I groaned getting up and hiding myself in Edward again.

"It's ok love, lets go inside." Edward said rubbing soothing circles into my back.

The karioke bar was nice, not what you would expect, it had booths set up all around the circular room with a few tables in the middle, the bar was off to the right with al sorts of liquors and other variety.

"Edward this place is cool!" I said turning to him, he just slid his arms around my waist and gave me a tender kiss.

"This way love" He said puling me to a circular booth around the curve of the room.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as we walked up, "You look amazing!" She said with a hug.

"Thanks Alice." I said taking a seat next to Edward in the circular booth.

"NEXT UP EMMETT, AND ALICE CULLEN!" The announcer shouted as soon as I took my seat.

"YES! Let's go Alice!" Emmett said jumping out of the seat and running to the stage, Alice did the same after him.

Rose and Jasper just yelled,"Go Baby" and, "Go get them". Me and Edward, well, we just laughed.

"Hi guy my names Emmett!" Emmett yelled into the mike.

"And I'm Alice" Alice piped in.

The music began playing and I recognized it instantly, this was me and Ang's song, I was cracking up by the time the words started playing.

Emmett- Hi Barbie!

Alice- Hi Ken!

Emmett- You wanna go for a ride?

Alice- Sure, Ken!

Emmett- Jump in!

Both - Ha ha ha ha!

(Alice)

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Alice and Emmett were both prancing around the stage like little girls it was hilarious we were falling out of our seats!

(Emmett)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

(Both)

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

(Emmett)

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie

You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

(Alice)

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

(Both)

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

(Alice)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, (Emmett) ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, (Emmett) oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,(Emmett) ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,(Emmett) oooh, oooh

(Alice)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

(Emmett)

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

(Emmett)Come on, Barbie, let's go party, (Alice) ha ha ha, yeah

(Emmett)Come on, Barbie, let's go party, (Alice)oooh, oooh

(Emmett)Come on, Barbie, let's go party, (Alice)ha ha ha, yeah

(Emmett)Come on, Barbie, let's go party, (Alice)oooh, oooh

(Emmett)

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

(Both)

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

(Alice)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,(Emmett) ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,(Emmett) oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,(Emmett) ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party,(Emmett) oooh, oooh

(Alice)

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!

(Emmett)- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!

(Alice)- Oh, I love you Ken!

"Did you guys like it?" Emmett asked joining us at the table.

We were al laughing to hard to answer him, "I guess Edward banging his head on the table, Jasper on the floor, Bella having a seizure, and Rose punching Edwards arm is a yes."

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Rose shouted running away, that only made us laugh harder.

Eight minuets and two warnings to get kicked out later we were finally ok, laughing stopped.

"Emmett, Alice, that was the best thing I ever witnessed in my life." I said snuggling into Edward.

"And up next is"........................................

Haha I hoped you liked that chapter, I took off of school, well faked sick on Wednesday to try to finish this, but I finished it tonight, hope you liked it. Alot of people wanted Alice or Emmett to sing Barbie girl, so I put them together.

Thanks for the suggestions

and CLIFFY

hehe don't kill me


	13. sing for meeeeeeee

**Chapter 13**

**Pretend, or More**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, a lots been going on lately, and I met this guy :) So I've been hanging out with him lately.**

**I'm going to try to use a lot of suggestions, but if I use one of your suggestions for another person don't be mad.**

* * *

"..... Jasper, and oh your favorite, Emmett!" The lady announced.

"Oh god Emmett, I don't know if I can stand another round of that." I said giggling.

"Yeah Emmett, my lungs can't take it" Edward added.

"Oh, this song won't be that bad." He said as him and Jasper ran to the stage.

(beastie boys-fight for your right)

The tune turned on and I recognized it immediately, "Ew, I hate this song" I whispered in Edwards ear.

He chuckled softly, "Don't worry love, Emmett, and Jasper make it better."

Just as he said this the word started, Emmett started first,

_Kick it!_

_(Jasper)You wake up late for school - man you don't wanna go_ ---Emmett and Jasper pretended to play a fake guitar (in between each line they do)

_(Emmett)You ask you mom, "Please?" - but she still says, "No!"_

_(Jasper)You missed two classes - and no homework_

_(Emmett)But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk_

"They're really getting into it aren't they?" I asked giggling watching the idiots screaming into the mike.

_(Both) You gotta fight for your right to party_

_(Jasper)You pop caught you smoking - and he said, "No way!"_

_(Emmett)That hypocrite - smokes two packs a day_

_(Jasper)Man, living at home is such a drag_

_(Emmett)Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Bust it!)_

_(Both) You gotta fight for your right to party_

_(Emmett) You gotta fight( emmett started doing a guitar solo with his 'guitar')_

_(Jasper)Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear_

_(Jasper)I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair_

_(Emmett)Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"_

_Aw, mom you're just jealous - it's the Beastie Boys!_

_(Both) You gotta fight for your right to party_

_(Both) You gotta fight for your right to party_

"How'd you guys like it?"Jasper asked panting, I guess screaming like that takes a lot.

"I loved it!" I exclaimed hugging both of them before plopping back down on Edwards lap.

"I'm glad" Jasper said with a smile as he sat back down next to Alice, she gave him a peck on the face before turning to look at everyone with a smile.

"Our group has four more time slots, and I was thinking what about all the boys, all the girls, Rose and me, or Rose an Bella, and Edward and Bella. How does that sound?" Alice asked looking directly at me.

"It sounds good, but can you sing with Rose?" I asked.

"Sure" Alice sang then went to tell the person something.

"Ok we're up in two." Alice told Rose, she just nodded her head, and turned to kiss Emmett.

"Edward, Bella your after us, is that ok?" Alice asked looking at Edward this time.

"Yeah," Edward said kissing my shoulder. "Are you ready babe?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, as long as I'm with you." He chuckled beneath me.

"A little corny today aren't we." He said resuming his kisses.

I lightly slapped his head, "Shut up"

Just then the speaker came on again "Ok guys and girls, two more of our regulars are up now, It's Alice and Rose!" Cheers erupted, hmmmm looks like they sing her a lot.

The girls just detached them selves from there boys and walked up to stage.

"Hey guys!" Rose and Alice sang in the mike, "I hope your ready for this one."

As she said this the beat started to play, Oh how true this song was.

(Alice)This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

(Rose)It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

(Rose)I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

(Alice)It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

(Alice)No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter,

You're my experimental game

Just human nature,

(Rose)It's not what,

Good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

(Alice)I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

(Rose)It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it,

(Both)Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

(Alice)I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

(Rose)I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

(Alice)It felt so wrong

(Rose)It felt so right

(Both)Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

"Daym those girls are sinful." Jasper said eyes still on the stage. We had all just wittiness a whole lot of girl on girl grinding.

"I know what you're saying brother" Emmett said slapping Jasper on the back. Me and Edward just snickered, not knowing what to do.

"I can tell you guys like it already." Rose said laughing at the boys pained faces.

"Oh, Edward Bella, you guys are up in two." Alice said taking her seat once again.

As I heard this I started hyperventilating again, Edward obviously hearing my breathing whispered quietly in my ear, "Bella, we'll do fine, I love you." He said taking my hand again.

" Oh, guys, I told them you were doing the song promiscuous girl, so have fun." Alice stated right as the annocers called us up.

"What!" We both yelled at the same time, but it was to late.

I walked to the stage scared as shit with Edward holding me by the waist, what am I gonna do now?

As soon as we got on the stage the music started, her we go.

Right before the words started Edward whispered in my ear, "Lets give them a show, they want us to choke, so lets prove them wrong" He moved away from me a bit and grabbled my hips, like a boy would do in a club, so I popped me hip and decided, 'why not play the part?'

(I think you guys can figure out who's singing what)

How you doin' young lady

That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy

You don't have to play about the joke

I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

You're looking a girl that'll treat you right

You lookin' for her in the day time with the light

You might be the type if I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night

I lightly grinded on him and move away to stare at him.

You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it

He move forward some but I stood my ground

All I can do is try, gimme one chance

What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

He lightly brushed his hand across my cheek

You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

[Chorus]

Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want

Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?

I moved forward so are body were touching

Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

He grabbed my hips again and moved me forward so everybit of us was touching, and I could tell he was enjoying this ;)

I grinded into him again only more pronoced as I sung my part

Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

Are you ready?

[Verse]

[N:] Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you

Where you at, do you mind if I come through

[N:] I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas

last name Crown

Recognize game

I'm a lay mine's down

[N:] I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I'ma need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team

So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know

If you with it girl I know a place we can go

What kind of girl do you take me for?

Don't be mad, don't get mean

[N:] Don't get mad, don't be mean

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

[N:] Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm

I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on

feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on

[N:] You know what I mean

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say

It's OK, it's alright

I got something that you gonna like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

[Chorus]

Promiscuous Girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And its you that I want

[N:] Promiscuous Boy

I'm calling your name

But you're driving me crazy

The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need

[N:] Promiscuous Boy

We're one in the same

So we don't gotta play games no more

By the end of the song we were both sweating from the grinding and singing, and everyone was cheering. We made our way back to the table where are friends were sitting with there mouths open.

"Damn guys that was really good" Alice said as we sat down, everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"Thanks" I said, and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Bella where did you learn those dance moves, I thought you were the innocent one?"Jasper asked looking curious.

I shuddered slightly, no one noticed, but Edward gave me a weird look, "Um, that kid Brandon that I told you gave me my first kiss, well after that we dated for like 3 months and I went to his prom, he taught me to dance before that." I said with a slight smile remembering the good parts.

"That sounds like fun, I can't wait till our prom!" Alice squealed, "We can get ready together and we already have our dates, and pretty dress and woah!" After Alice finished rant the boys were called up to the stage.

"Bye, love" Edward said with a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Edward" I said as he walked away, as they got up to walk to the stage, when they got up there Edward whispered something in the DJs ear and went to the microphone.

"This is for Bella, love you." He said with a wink to me. The music started to play and I didn't recognize the song right away but then I remembered it from when I was little.

(Emmett)

Shooby dooby dooby doo woi

Shooby doo

(Jasper)Oh

Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi

(Jasper)Yeah, ah

(Edward)Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

(Jasper)Life is one big party when youre still young

But whos gonna have your back when its all done

Its all good when youre little, you have pure fun

Cant be a fool, son, what about the long run

(Emmett)Looking back Shorty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

(Edward)Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

(Emmett)Youre a queen and so you should be treated

Though you never get the lovin that you needed

Could have left, but I called and you heeded

Takin a beatin, mission completed

(Jasper)Mama said that I and I dissed the program

Not the type to mess around with her emotion

But the feeling that I have for you is so strong

Been together so long and this could never be wrong

(Edward)Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

(Emmett)Uh, uh

Girl, in spite of my behavior, said Im your savior

(Edward)(You must be sent from up above)

(Jasper)And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender

(Edward)(Thanks for giving me your love)

(Jasper)Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior

(Edward)(You must be sent from up above)

(Emmett)And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender

(Edward)(Said thanks for giving me your love)

(Jasper)Now life is one big party when youre still young

And whos gonna have your back when its all done

Its all good when youre little, you have pure fun

Cant be a fool, son, what about the long run

(Emmett)Looking back Shorty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

(Edward)Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

(Edward)Girl, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, youre my angel, youre my darling angel

Girl, youre my friend when Im in need, lady

As the song ended I had a couple tears streaming down my cheeks, but it wasn't to bad. Edward was an amazing singer, and I can't believe Emmett, and Jasper couple make there voices like that, it was amazing!

"Edward I loved it" I said getting up and hugging him.

"Aw, comeon love can't I get a kiss?" He said pouting, I leaned up fro a quick kiss, but that wasn't good enough for him, he grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss, not that I'm, complaining.

"Ew come one Eddie, we do a favor for you and this is how you repay us" Emmett said gagging.

"Sorry guys" I said laughing.

"OK GUYS NEXT UP LETS BRING UP BELLA, ALICE AND ROSE!" Cheers erubted, and we laughed.

"Rose, Alice, can we sing Lets Hear it For the Boys from Deniece Williams" I asked as we neared the stage.

"Yeah," Alice said,"we can delicate it too"

When we got up to the stage Alice and rose pushed me up to the leading mike and told the DJ our request, before the music started I said "I'd like to dedicated thins to my loving Boy friend," then I said in a more hushed voice,"you girls should be jealous" and through a wink to Edward, he was laughing.

"Jasper" Alice pointed to him, and Rose did the same for Emmett as the music started to play.

(Alice)

My baby he dont talk sweet

He ain't got much to say

But he loves me, loves me, loves me

I know that he loves me anyway

(Rose)

And maybe he dont dress fine

But i dont really mind

Because every time he pulls me near

I just want to cheer

(All)

Lets hear it for the boy

Lets give the boy a hand

Lets hear it for my baby

You know you go to understand

(Me)

Whoa, maybe he's no Romeo

But he's my lovin one-man show

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Let's hear it for the boy

(Alice we know this is not true but u no)

My baby may not be rich

He's wathcin every dime

But he loves me loves me loves

We always have a real good time

(Rose)

And maybe he sings off key

But thats alright by me

Because what he does he does so well

Makes me wanna yell

(All)

Lets hear it for the boy

Lets give the boy a hand

Lets hear it for my baby

You know you go to understand

(Me and Alice)

Maybe hes no Romeo

But hes my lovin one man show

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Lets hear it for the boy

(Me)

Maybe hes no casanova

Still his kisses knock me ov-ah

(Alice and Rose)

Hear it for the boy

Lets give the boy a hand

Lets hear it for my baby

You know you gotta understand

(Me)

Oh, he dont score at bowl-a-rama

Still you gotta thank his mama

(All)

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Lets hear it for the boy

Hear it for my man

(Me) Let's hear it for my baby

When we got back to the table all the boys were waiting with there arms open, I gladly walked into Edwards inbrace, "I love you Bella" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

Thats the end of karioke night, but next chapter should be up soon, I know you're eager to see edwards tatoo


	14. Dreamss

**Pretend, or More**

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! I am soooooo soorrrrryyy it took so long for me to get this outt, and its kinda short to, so I wont be mad if I lose some !!! I hav an exuse this time, I had computer problems and I had to fix them my self. I have a feeling this is the second to last chapter, soorrrrrry, but I got knew Ideaass, and I want to get the out of my heaad, and I'm getting kind of bored with this story.**

We left the karaoke bar after a little while, everyone was really tired.

"Hey Edward, you look beat, it wouldn't be that safe to drive, come on drive with us we got room." Alice said taking Edwards sleepy arm and dragging us to the jeep.

"Are you sure Alice?" Edward said yawning, it was quiet adorable.

"Yea Edward." Alice said with a giggle, everyone else was chuckling to, no one was as tired as us, I wonder why.

I stumbled trying to get up into the monstrous jeep, I huffed in annoyance and tried again, falling right into the arms of my first love.

"I might be tired love, but if you ever need help, I'm hear for you." He whispered in my ear, lifting me easily into the jeep.

"Thanks Edward," I said yawning as he crawled in after me. He just chuckled and pulled me into his lap, tucking me into his neck, kissing me forehead, and cradling me with love.

"Sleep my Bella, I love you." He said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Eddie." I said kissing the base of his neck.

I soon fell into a deep sleep, but this wasn't like any dream I had before. Edward and me were in our only little world, in the meadow he showed me. We were lieing next to each other hand in hand, but he suddenly rolled over and pinned me against the blanket, "Bella," he spoke softly nibbling my ear, "let me show you how much I love you." He then continued to kiss down my body, taking my clothes off as he went, kissing every part of me possible.

"Bella you smell so good." He said when he reached my most intamet spot. I was moaning louder by the minuets, I couldn't help it. He took my drenched panties off and moved them to the sided and stuck two fingers into me.

"MMMMMHMM, Edward!" I moaned.

I felt shaking and then "Bella" Being called out and I jerked up right in bed, what was happening? I looked around and saw Edwards room, how'd I get here? "Bella?" Edward asked from next to me.

I looked over at him for the first time, he was panting and looking very turned on, he didn't have a shirt on and a thin pair of pajama pants on, not that I'm complaining. I looked down and noticed a very pronounced bulge in his pant, what got him so horny?

"Edward?" I question, then remembered the dream I had, then I remembered my dream talking.

"Oh my god!" I said truly mortified, I felt tears forming in my eyes and begin streaming down my face. I ruined the one thing that made me happy, I ruin everything. Cutting me off from mind rant, Edward put his arms around me and held me close to his chest, kissing my cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"Shh, Bella, I love you shh, don't worry, come on baby,shh let's talk about this, don't go assuming stuff." He whispered soothingly into my ear.

"Why would you want to talk to me, I just had a frigging sex dream about you, I don't deserve your love." I said struggling against his grip, he just held me tighter till I calmed. He had a way of calming me, but I will never know how he does it.

"Bella, are you going to listen to me now?" He asked kissing along my jaw, I drew in a shaky breath and lightly nodded my head.

"Now listen Bella, I know what kind of dream you were having," he chuckled softly, "but, I don't care, I actually like knowing you dream of me. The reason I woke you up is that I didn't want to take advantage of you, um, as you might be able to tell, I'm kinda turned on." He said with a motion to his lap.

I giggled lightly, and blushed, "I am sorry, Edward" I mumbled still embarrassed

He pulled me into his lap then, I could feel his hardness as my butt, and it didn't help the sexual tension between us. He lightly kissed down my neck to my exposed shoulder, when did I get in a tang top, oh well. "No need to say sorry love, I quiet enjoyed hearing you moan my name." He stated, still kissing my shoulder, my heartbeat increased under his kisses and he chuckled on my skin.

I let out a soft moan as he sucked my jugular, ​he let out a slight groan, and in a second flat I was on my back with him hovering over me, his well defined muscles touching ever aspect of my heated flesh. "Bella," he groaned grinding himself into me, "Do you know how hard it was for me to sit there while you moaned my name in your sleep? How hard it was to watch you toss and turn all hot and sweaty for me? Bella, do you have any idea how hard that made me?" He asked in a desperate tone.

I giggled from his display, not entirely meaning to, "Do you think this," he grinded roughly into me, "is funny?" He asked shocked. I could only moan as an answer, "That's I thought." He whispered in my ear, trailing kisses down my neck once more. I moaned once again feeling his lips on my skin.

"Oh, god" Edward said rolling off of me. Shit! What I do now.

"Edward?" I asked softly, rolling onto his side.

"Sorry Bella, I just got carried away, this is moving o fast, I fell like I've known you for so long, it's just, I'm really sorry I got carried away." He said kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around me waist.

"Oh, it's ok, it's not like I protested you or anything, I wanted that just as bad as you." I said feeling my cheeks burn up, he chuckled at my blush, and soothed my hair back.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to show my love to you right now, but first, give me time to prove to you my love," I opened my mouth to interrupt but he stopped me with a quick kiss, "What I mean is Bella, give us time to show are love to each other, dates, hanging out, you know, normal couple stuff, lets work are way up, not just jump into it." He finished lightly kissing me.

"Ok" I said cuddling into his chest further, our love, that's the last thought I had before drifting into a deep sleep.

**XOXOXO**

"**BELLLAAA! EDDDIEE WAKE UP**!" Was what I woke up to, I opened my eyes from pure shock to see a very awake Emmett, and Jasper.

"Ugh!" I groaned pulling the covers back over my head, Edward was in the same boat as me, only pulling me closer instead of the blanket going up.

"Stay quiet they might go away." Edward whispered in my ear, his warm reath sending shivers down my spine.

"**BELLLLLAAAA**! Don't you wanna get your tattoo?" Emmett screamed in my ear. Oh is this why there waking me up.

"Look, just because you didn't get all that much sleep, oh yeah we heard the moaning, doesn't mean that you pussys aren't going." Jasper said still trying to get us to wake up.

With that comment said I sprung out of bed and grabbed them both by the throat, "Ok boys, first of all I talk in my sleep, I can have sex dreams! Second, you guys are gay, who wears sweatshirts to a tattoo parlor, now get out of Edwards room, before I kick both your asses and go change into something appropriate." I said chucking them out of the door.

I was still kind of pissed when I felt to strong arms wrap around me, "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He murmured gently into my ear. He spun me around slowly and hugged me to him, looking deeply into my eyes.

"God, I love you so much" He said leaning into kiss me.

I quickly jumped out of his arms and ran to the bathroom, "Sorry Edward, I don't want you to experience my morning breath."

I heard him huff in his room, from the bathroom,"Way to ruin a moment Bella" He said while I was brushing my teeth, after a second he joined me washing his own. Once we were bot done I pulled him in for a loving kiss.

"Sorry, lover boy," I said looking up at him,"I love you too." I wraooed my arms tightly around my waist.

"Edward, do you think Alice, and Rose are up?" I asked still hugging him.

"No, they would be in her trying to dress u up." He said looking down at me with a smile.

"Edddddieee, how much do you love meeee?" I asked looking up at him with a pout.

He just laughed and kissed it, "More than anything." He said kissing my forehead.

"Then can I wear a bare of your sweat pants?" I asked smileing sweetly.

"Sure love." He kissed my forehead once again. We got dressed quickly and went down stairs where Jasper and Emmett were waiting.

"**READY TO GET SOME TATTOOS**!" They boomed I just laughed, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

**Hoped you liked itttt, umm anyone wanna guess what Edward's tattoo is gonna be, I will give you a sneak peek at my next story if you doooo. **

**Please reviewwww its coming to an end, and I kinda wanted 70 reviewsss**

* * *


	15. Tattoos, and the end

**Chapter 15**

**Pretend or more**

**Last chapter**

**OK sorry guys, but this is going to be my last chapter for pretend or more, I don't think I am going to do an Epilogue, but if enough people want one I will, and that will be like ten people. But I have a new story started, it's a Bella Jasper fic. I have 2 chapters done right now and when I get to 5 I will start posting, I hope you like the last chapter of, Pretend, or More.**

* * *

"Bella, do tattoos hurt." Jasper asked from the front seat, we had just loaded into the Jeep, all going together, Emmett driving of course.

"I don't think they do Jasper, but since your's is on a sensitive place, it might." I said looking up for the first time in this five minute ride.

"OK, thanks Bells." Jasper said turning to play with the radio.

"Is everything OK sweat heart?" Edward whispered in my ear, leaving a soft kiss.

"Oh? What? Oh I'm fine I was just thinking what I wanted to get." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to see what I'm getting?" Edward asked, pulling a note book out of his bag. "I didn't really want to show you with them in the car, but since you're trying to figure out what your getting, why not now?" He turned a couple of pages into the book, all had designs of different origins on them. He reached the one he was looking for and turned to look at me with worry in his eyes, "If you don't like it I wont get it" He said then handed it to me.

I could only gasp, he would do this?

EPOV(First time:)

I was worried, far beyond worried, I loved this girl, way more than I thought possible.

I never believed in love before I met Bella, well I believed in it, I saw it in Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Carisle, and Esme. Although I never thought It possible, for me, myself to love, I've never once thought I would be in love.

As I handed her what I wanted to get for a tattoo, she looked over it with a small gasp, and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

_Shit, I upset her_.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to offend you, honestly." I said pulling her into my lap.

"Oh! No! Edward, you didn't offend me, I love it, but would you really do this for me?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"I would do anything for you love." I said against her lips, we kissed then, I don't know for how long, but we did, and if my idiot of a brother didn't slam on the breaks we would have kept on doing just that.

"WE'RE HEAR" Emmett screamed, jumping out of the car like a little kid. Jasper followed soon after.

"COME ON EDDIE, BELLS!" Jasper screamed, running right into the store. I can't believe I consider them brothers.

"Bella have you decided what you're getting?" I asked kissing her forehead.

BPOV

"I'm getting the same thing as you." I said leaning into his chest.

He gently smoothed my hair, "Bella you don't have to do that." Edward said into my neck, he was still tired, how cute.

"I want to Edward." I said then got out of the car to go see what the idiots were doing.

When I first looked into the tattoo place I was a little worried, the narrow hallway was pretty dirty, but never judge a book by its cover. My and Edward walked the narrow hallway, hand in hand.

We entered the shop, and it was really nice, told you not to judge. It had a waiting room with black walls and red comfy looking chairs, Jasper and Emmett were explaining to the guy what they wanted while he just nodded, and looked to be hold back a laugh.

"OK, you can come back now, you two will have to wait a little, Austin is back there with someone else and will be ready for you shortly." The man said heading back to the rooms with Jasper and Emmett right on his heels.

"Where are you gonna get yours Edward?" I asked as he took a seat pulling me into his lap.

He took a moment to think before answering, "Just above my heart" He said patting his left peck. "What about you my lady?" He said in a British accents.

I chuckled lightly then answered, "My left wrist." I smiled at him shyly before kissing his cheek.

"So, love birds let me guess, same tattoos?" Asked a man leaning on the wall, I looked over, and couldn't help think he looked like an old friend I had here when I was eight. He had short brown hair, about Edwards hight with one tattoo on his right bisect and one on his neck. His eyes were gold, and just by looking at them, I knew he was Austin Guard.

"Bella, you have grown into one fine body girl." He said smiling, I ran full force towards him, almost knocking him down.

"I thought you moved!" I said into his chest.

"Well, I did, but I came back when I turned eighteen," he said laughing, "if I knew you were back in town I would have visited, but I can tell that you were a little preoccupied" He said with a motion towards a very confused looking Edward.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Edward, this is Austin, we use to be really good friends when I was eight and he was ten." I said as they shook hands.

"So my little Bella is in love." Austin said ruffling my hair, I only stuck my tongue at him out of old habit.

"Very much in love." I said hugging Edward, he just continued beaming.

"OK, well you two follow me back." Austin said motioning back with his hand. We got to a room with a lay back chair thing, "OK who wants to go first?" Austin asked.

"I will" Edward said sitting down and handing him the spiral notebook.

Austin looked it over, "This is good, you did it?" Edward only nodded. "OK, you want this over your heart." Austin asked, once again Edward only nodded. "OK I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." Edward did as he was told, god I can't get over how hot he is.

Austin drew the tattoo on Edwards skin first, and Edward showed no sign of pain he just played with my fingers, as we talked to Austin.

"You ready Bella?" Austin and Edward asked, as Edward was finished, I just nodded my head yes, and me and Edward change chairs, I held tightly to his hand as I got mine done, this hurt more than getting my ribcage one. But it was worth it, in the end.

"Bella you ready to leave" the boys asked as I gave Austin one more hug, telling him me and Edward would visit, "Yea" I replied.

The ride home consisted mainly of Emmett, and Jasper begging us to show them, but we decided to make them wait.

We arrived at the house about twenty minuets later just itching to show our family the tattoos.

Family, that sounds about right.

"Bella show us" Alice and Rose whined, Edward was getting the same treatment. We just laughed and held on to eachother.

"Edward I swear to god" Emmett threatened.

"OK OK" I cut him off before he could get any further.

"On the count of three," Edward whispered in my ear.

"1" oh god "2" I hope they like it "3".

And then they were exposed right there in Chinese,

**True love**, _Edward+Bella._


End file.
